


Biscuit's DB Drabble Collection

by MadamBiscuit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Femdom, FuxHearts, GitoGito, GitoZama, GogeGoge, GogeVege, Multi, Selfcest, Shounen ai, VegeGoge, VegeZama, VegetaxGoku, VegetaxKakarot, VegettoxZamasu, VegitoxZamasu, Yaoi, ZamChro, ZamaCest, ZamaNoa, ZamasuxChronoa, blamasu, mlm, vegekaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 30,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit
Summary: A collection of short stories between 500 and 1,000 words in length that feature varying pairings, scenarios, and characters.  Each story will have individual ratings/warnings and will have a description of what you can expect at the beginning, so please always read the notes!
Relationships: Bardock/Oc, Beets/Tights Briefs/Leek, Fu/Hearts (Dragon Ball), Fusion Zamasu/Zamasu (Dragon Ball), Gogeta/Gogeta, Gogeta/Vegetto, Gogeta/Vegito (Dragon Ball), Goku Black/Zamasu, Ojito/Vegetto, Ojito/Vegito, Supreme Kai of Time | Chronoa/Zamasu (Dragon Ball), Tights Briefs/Beets, Vegeta/Goku, Vegetto/Gogeta, Vegetto/Vegetto, Vegetto/Zamasu, Vegito/Vegito, Vegito/Zamasu (Dragon Ball), Vegito/gogeta, Zamasu/Son Goku
Comments: 26
Kudos: 174





	1. 1 - Gogeta x Gogeta

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is Gogeta Blue (DBS) x SSJ Gogeta (DBZ). Rating is Teen. No warnings apply.

Gogeta still felt like he was floating through a dream. He was listening to this other version of himself prattle on about this and that with utmost enthusiasm. The same face, the same voice (though quite a bit louder), the same body . . . was something like this even possible?

Well obviously it was – it was happening right now. 

It started a while back when he’d just fused to fight Janemba, but suddenly the demon was eliminated in an instant right before his eyes. He’d not even had a chance to process what had just occurred before realizing who had made the kill.

It was himself.

Himself with blue hair, blue eyes, and a slight variation of his clothing.

They had chatted for a bit before parting ways, but they met up several times after that. Why did this future version of himself like coming to Hell so much?

“Ah- are you okay? You look like you’re spacing out.” Gogeta Blue tilted his head curiously at his blond self. Super Saiyan Gogeta was considerably more quiet and reserved than he was, but he never really looked bored by his rambling and boisterousness. If anything, he seemed a bit overwhelmed by it. “Am I talking too much? Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s fine. I just still find it so hard to believe that I am not the only version of myself.” Himself from the future explained something about time patrollers and whatnot . . . and had also told him their name. He’d not given himself a name, so to have someone tell him what his name was . . . it was all strange.

“Hah, there are probably lots of us out there. Maybe we can gather us all together someday! Though . . . I kind of like having you all to myself.” Blue grinned as he leaned close to the other Saiyan. They were seated side by side, but he sat a little closer to his blond counterpart each time they met. Maybe it was strange to have an attraction to someone who was yourself, but . . . he couldn’t help but be curious!

“Having me all to-“ Super Saiyan Gogeta’s face felt hot. What did he mean by that? The way he leaned closer was also embarrassing. He’d noticed that his future self sat closer each time. He’d also noticed that the other man had started to put a hand on his thigh or touch his shoulder and . . .

Well, he didn’t hate it. 

“Ahahaha, don’t read too much into it . . .” The normally-confident Blue sheepishly rubbed at the back of his own head, his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. “I mean . . . unless you want to.” He grinned and laughed, but he still looked horribly embarrassed. “Ahhh, what am I saying?”

“It’s okay.” The blond reached out to lightly pat the other man’s leg, trying to reassure him. It only heightened his own anxiousness when his blue counterpart seemed nervous. “I enjoy your company as well, even if you are a bit noisy.”

The blue warrior’s eyes widened considerably as he leaned even closer, their noses practically touching, “Really!? You really like it when I come to visit you? Do you look forward to it?” If he’d still had his tail, it would surely be wagging feverishly with excitement. 

There was an awkward moment of silence where they sat there just like that – nose to nose, breath mingling, chests almost pressed against one another.

“This is the part where you’re supposed to push me away, you know?” Blue’s voice was softer this time, his uneasiness evident.

“. . . why?” The Blond Gogeta’s heart was racing from the suggestion within that one word. It was fine, right? He was only a little curious and his heart was urging him to let this all play out.

“. . .” Was that a cue? Taking a chance on an assumption, the blue fusion tilted his head forward just the smallest bit more to gently press his lips against those of the other. 

Their eyes slid shut at the same time and even as Gogeta Blue pressed against him more, the other Gogeta did not once try to move away or stop him. So then . . . it was okay?

The kiss ended as quickly as it had begun and Blue leaned back enough to look at him. They wore matching blushes this time, “So you’re okay with it?”

“Y-yes . . .”

“. . . . . . can I have another?”


	2. 2 - Fu x Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fu and Hearts cross paths and Hearts seems to have forgotten who the boss is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is Fu x Hearts. Rating is Mature (sexual, non-explicit). No warnings apply.

“Yo, Hearts!” Fu grinned as he passed the other demon in the hall. It wasn’t often they crossed each other, but typically they only ever exchanged pleasantries and then went on their way.

Normally Hearts would do little more than nod and maybe mutter a quick ‘hello’, but this time he stopped and actually put a hand on Fu’s shoulder to stop him, “Fu, didn’t you mention you had another ally for me who I would need in order to accomplish my goal?” He’d seen the crazy bastard carry in some sort of monster-like creature just the other day. A mess of green and violet skin and ripped clothes.

“Ahh, I do! He isn’t ready yet, though.” Fu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and began to walk away once more, when that same hand on his shoulder tightened its grip to stop him.

“When will he be ready? I’m growing impatient.” Hearts narrowed his eyes as the other demon turned toward him slowly, the usual grin no longer present on his face.

“He will be ready when he is ready.” Fu bit off each word with a hint of irritation.

“You always give vague answers. We won’t get anything done if you don’t-“

Hearts’ words were cut off as Fu suddenly leaned in close and slammed a hand against the wall by Hearts’ head, “I think you’re forgetting who is pulling all the strings in this production, Hearts.” He leaned forward until his glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose a bit and he could peer over top of the brim. “You will wait as long as you need to wait.”

Hearts grit his teeth, but didn’t dare do anything rash. He’d not seen Fu’s full strength, but his instinct was enough to tell him Fu wasn’t someone he wanted to mess with. “R-right. Of course. I will continue to wait until he is ready, then.” He didn’t care at all for how close the man had gotten, but he didn’t come off as someone who cared much about personal space.

Fu lingered for a moment, red eyes sill staring into the eyes of Hearts. Unblinking. Unwavering. Finally the corner of his mouth tugged upward into a smirk. “I’m glad you understand how this operation works, Hearts.” He nearly sang the other man’s name as he grasped his chin with his free hand to tilt his head up just a bit, “It would be a shame if I had to find someone else to tag along with – you know?”

“Of course.” Hearts could feel his pulse begin to race. He understood Fu’s threats, so why was he continuing on? Was all of this really necessary?

“I think you and I make a great team, Hearts.” Chuckling, Fu leaned just a bit closer so his mouth was right by Hearts’ ear, “You shouldn’t be such a stranger. Maybe come by the lab every now and then and I can . . . show you around.” The hand that was once on Hearts’ chin now slid down along his chest to grab his crotch through his pants just as Fu’s tongue ran up the edge of his ear.

“W-what are you-!?” Hearts quickly tried to push Fu away, but his wrists were grabbed and pressed to the wall on either side of his head just as fast.

“I’m just telling you to think about it, okay?” Fu winked and released his hold on the other demon, whistling happily as he continued his stroll down the hall as if nothing happened.

“Tch . . . quirky bastard.” Hearts did his best to ignore the heat in his cheeks. Now he had to calm the racing of his heart . . . and take care of a problem in his pants.


	3. 3 - Vegetto x Fused Zamasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegetto wakes up before his lover, Zamasu, and admires the one he loves. (This could be considered a little extension teaser of my "Worthy" series, but is fine as a stand-alone.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is Vegetto x Fused Zamasu. Rating is Teen. No warnings apply.

The morning sun filtered through the blinds on the window, casting rays of light across the room and bed that was in the center of it. The two men in the bed were still sleeping – their forms wrapped up sloppily in the sheets, hair splayed over the pillows, and limbs tangled amongst each other. 

One ray of light in particular just happened to hit at the perfect angle to cross over the eyelids of Vegetto, rousing the Saiyan from sleep. He squinted first and cursed the sun under his breath before shifting closer to his lover to move his face away from the light. 

“Morning already? Feels like I just fell asleep . . .” It was possible they hadn’t been asleep all-that long. They’d been up late and then made love well into the night. “Heh . . . you’re still asleep, huh?” Vegetto gently reached the short distance to lightly brush Zamasu’s hair out of his face. His sleeping face looked so innocent. You’d never know this guy had committed universal genocide 12 times over.

Even thinking about it was discomforting.

Vegetto rested his hand on the god’s bare shoulder and admired how soft his skin was beneath his fingertips. Soft, smooth, flawless . . . every inch of Zamasu was absolutely perfect, just as he had claimed it was.

He pushed the sheets a little further down Zamasu’s arm, then let his hand glide back up to his shoulder and over his collar bone. How did he not wake up from that? “Little bit of a heavy sleeper.” They’d only been living together for a short while, but every morning he woke up to that beautiful face, he marveled at it all over again. Sometimes Zamasu would be awake and looking back at him, but mornings like this when he woke up first were the best.

The hand on Zamasu’s chest now wandered up to his chin so he could lightly gloss his thumb over the god’s pouty lower lip, “I’m happy you came here with me. I love waking up beside you.”

“Nnn . . . Vege . . . tto . . .” 

Vegetto retracted his hand as his lover began to stir, those sleepy silver eyes finally opening just slightly as Zamasu instinctively wiggled his way closer to the Saiyan for warmth.

“Nnn go back to sleep.” Zamasu’s ears drooped a bit as he closed his eyes once more and snuggled against Vegetto’s chest. Things like this still felt embarrassing, but it was fine, wasn’t it? Vegetto liked it, right?

“I don’t want to go back to sleep.” Vegetto’s own expression softened as he buried his hand in Zamasu’s wild hair, “I want to look at you.”

There was a moment of pause before Zamasu pulled away enough to look up at him with those tired eyes of his. They were opened a bit wider this time, “What? It’s strange. Don’t do that.”

“Why is it strange to want to see you sleeping? You look really cute when you sleep.” Vegetto wrapped both arms around the god and briefly squeezed him tightly, “You’re cute when you’re awake, too.” He offered him a grin, “Aww, look at that blush!”

“Hush, mortal.” It was too early for this nonsense, but . . . but part of him loved it. Waking up to Vegetto’s face and that goofy grin of his. And his stupid voice. And his irritating laugh . . . all of it. He loved it.

“Oh, I guess I can say it, now!”

“Say what?” Zamasu rested both hands on his lover’s chest as he once more looked up at his face.

“Good morning, beautiful! I love you!”

Zamasu was bewildered for a moment, but he felt a warmth spread across the full length of his body as his lips naturally curled upward into a soft smile for the one he adored, “I love you too, Vegetto.”


	4. 4 - Fused Zamasu x Chronoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronoa is visibly upset and Zamasu tries to comfort her in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is Fused Zamasu x Chronoa (power of time unleashed). Rating is Teen. No warnings apply. This drabble was requested by @vampirarts on Twitter and was dedicated to Twitter user @justalilclown.

Zamasu had just poured himself a cup of tea and sat down on the small sofa in the sitting area of their bedroom.

Yes, _their_ bedroom.

He still could not quite piece together how it had happened, yet here he was, living with the Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa. The woman was an absolute disaster of a Kaioshin and she was repeatedly neglecting her responsibilities, but she was powerful and she had moments where her knowledge and intuition reminded everyone she was worthy of her position.

Clumsy, disorderly, yet kind and understanding . . . something about her had drawn Zamasu in and he found himself tagging along to her special city rather than remaining in his own empty timeline.

As if sensing the god was thinking about her, Chronoa burst into the room, slamming the door shut behind her before coming to collapse beside him on the couch. The moment she was seated, she immediately broke out into a fit of sobs; the loud, uncontrollable sort of sobs.

It hurt to hear her like that. This wasn’t the first time he’d heard her cry, of course, but it still made his chest tighten up a bit. What was he supposed to do? If he showed her too much attention, she’d just get the wrong idea. It wouldn’t be any good if Chronoa got too attached to him.

. . . or if he got too attached to her. 

“Noisy.” Zamasu placed his teacup back on the low table in front of him.

“I’m sorry, I just . . . I just need to cry for a little while. You can leave if you want.” She looked absolutely pitiful. Her hands shaking, tears streaking down her cheeks . . . how could he possibly just leave her like that? It was strange when Chronoa was not smiling.

“No, I don’t think I will.” He stared at her for a long moment, “I made extra tea – why don’t you drink some so it does not go to waste.” He motioned toward the pot and the extra cup he’d just-so-happened to have placed on the table.

Chronoa stared at him for a long moment. He could be so damn cold sometimes. Every now and then, though, she did catch him accidentally showing his kindness.

The silence was bothersome. All he could hear was the sound of her now-quiet crying and sniffling and it made his chest ache more and more. He hated that it bothered him like it did. Couldn’t he say something to take her mind off of whatever it was that was bothering her?

“You know, one of the mortals you have me mentoring was an absolute imbecile today and yet somehow I managed not to tell them that. That’s an accomplishment, isn’t it?”

“H-huh?” Why was he saying that so suddenly? “Oh . . . is that so?”

“And another mortal had the nerve to walk into me and then move on without so much as uttering an apology. I may have swiftly kicked them to the ground, yet I did not kill them.” Zamasu poured tea into her cup, then lifted it from the table and personally handed it to her.

“Why are you telling me these things? I mean, it’s great that you’re learning to control your temper, but-“ Her eyes suddenly opened a little wider as she studied Zamasu’s face. Why wasn’t he even looking at her, “Are you trying to cheer me up?”

“No.”

Chronoa smiled lightly, looking down at the cup of tea, “Sometimes . . . I have to see horrible things happen in the timelines and . . . and I have to let them happen, no matter how awful. It hurts.” She squeezed her eyes shut as fresh tears slipped out.

“I see . . .” He took another drink, but was shaken from his fake disinterest as the goddess suddenly set down her own cup and leaned against him, her hand coming to rest on his thigh. 

Chronoa rubbed her face against his side, getting his shirt a bit damp in the process. Even then, though, he did not say anything or make any motion to stop her. “Usually you fuss when I get too close like this . . .” She glanced up at his face, catching him looking down at her, but he quickly turned away. “Awww, you _are_ worried about me, aren’t you?” Her job was rough sometimes, but having Zamasu here now _did_ make her feel a bit better. She had someone to lean on, even if Zamasu did his best to feign indifference.

“I am not worried in the slightest. I was simply at a loss for words that you would rub your filthy face on my clothes.”

“Liar.” Chronoa grabbed his shirt this time and dramatically wiped at her face with it, prompting him to turn toward her to try and stop it. The goddess was faster, though, and took this opportunity to jump into his chest, knocking him backward and sending his own cup of tea to the floor. 

“Look what you’ve done . . .”

“We’ll clean it later.” With Zamasu now leaned back against the armrest, Chronoa wrapped her arms around him and lay there with her head on his chest.

“. . . this is why all of your rooms are a disaster.” Why did she insist upon lying atop him? Not that he disliked it, but . . .

“It makes me feel a bit better, laying with you like this. Even if you don’t show it well, I can feel it in your actions that you do care about me, don’t you?”

“I-I. . . I don’t.” Zamasu’s cheeks were tinted pink, but despite his words he placed a hand on her back.

“Heh . . . thank you, Zamasu. Thank you for cheering me up.”


	5. 5 - Bardock x OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardock has been out training, but cuts his trip short to return to his lover, Sue, who is waiting for him. He just can't take being apart from her anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is Bardock x OC. Rating is EXPLICIT 18+. Warning for brief, graphic m/f.
> 
> This drabble was requested by LoveBadaGine on Twitter. The character “Sue” is the original character created by LoveBadaGine. Sue is a human woman who took care of Bardock and gave him a place to stay when he came to Earth. Naturally, a relationship developed between them.

It was cold. Bardock had been training for several days now and had planned to be away for even longer, but he couldn’t ignore his cravings anymore. He wanted to see her, to feel her, to smell her welcoming and irresistible scent. He wanted to see her face and tangle his hands in her hair while she rested against him. Was it weak to desire someone so passionately? Generally he was not the romantic sort, but something about her broke down those barriers.

Her . . . Sue . . .

Bardock pulled his coat a bit tighter around himself as he trudged through the snow back to their shared cabin. It was nice living out in the woods. There wasn’t anyone around who could bother them and he didn’t need to worry as much about anything happening to her while he was away. The very thought of that unnerved him.

As he stepped up to the top of a hill he could see the cabin below and his heart immediately began to race with anticipation. He could see smoke billowing from the chimney. She had a fire going. “Will you be surprised to see me back so soon?” He cracked a half-smile as he began to descend the hill toward the cabin.

Sure enough, the moment he opened the door he found her relaxing on the couch in front of the fire, her eyes wide with shock upon seeing him. Just the sight of her was enough to make a warmth wash over his entire body. Her dark emerald hair that felt like silk, her wide dark eyes that felt like they were pulling him in, and that big smile that crossed her lips when she realized he’d come home early. “I’m home, Sue.” He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, shrugging off his coat in a hurry.

“I thought you’d be gone for longer. I guess I’ll have to think of something delicious to make for dinner, then.” She did not move from her place on the couch, but she did sit up a bit more to welcome him. She wore long pants and an oversized sweater with sleeves that partially covered her hands – comfortable, warm attire.

“You know I will love anything you make for me.” Quickly shedding his boots and any extra layers, including his shirt, Bardock made his way to the couch and sat close to the one he’d missed. “I was going to be gone for longer, but . . . I couldn’t even close my eyes without seeing your face. I kept thinking I heard your voice or that . . . or that I could smell you.” His voice trembled a bit, each word laced with more and more desire as he quickly pulled her against him. “I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to see you. I had to come home.”

Sue placed her hands on Bardock’s bare chest, admiring the warmth she’d missed the last several nights, “I’m glad you decided to come home, then. It has been lonely and cold here without you. I’ll make us some dinner right now and then we can-“

“No. No, not yet.” In one fluid motion, Bardock pulled her so she was lying down, his hands hooking themselves into the hem of her sweatpants and yanking them down and off her legs, “I’m sorry for doing this so suddenly, but you have no idea just how much I’ve craved you.” His heart felt as if it would jump right out of his chest. “I need you, Sue. I need you desperately.”

“Bardock . . .” Sue was a bit bewildered at first, but her expression quickly softened. “I need you, too. I . . . want to feel you close to me.” She reached out to brush her fingers against his face.

“Sue . . .” He grasped her hand and kissed her palm before crouching down between her legs. His hands now grasped her thighs tightly, admiring the way the soft, plump skin felt beneath his fingers . . . but the real treat was right in front of his face. “Hahh . . . finally . . . finally . . .”

Bardock ran his tongue up between the lips and to the clit, where he stopped to kiss and suck on the sensitive nub and flick his tongue across it. The soft whimpers from Sue were enough to tell him it was okay to continue – not that she had ever told him no. “This meal is also delicious. The flavor is always wonderful and the scent . . .” He buried his nose against her, inhaling her most intimate scent, “Your scent still drives me crazy.” He ran his tongue across her again, this time briefly dipping it inside to get a better taste. He could already feel his pants tightening with desire for her, but first he wanted his mouth to get its fill. 

Sue buried a hand in his hair, her half-lidded eyes locking with his as his tongue dove inside as far as it could reach.

His Sue. His beautiful mate.

“Dinner can wait.” He licked his lips before nuzzling her most sensitive area with the tip of his nose, “I’d like dessert first, please.”


	6. 6 - Zamasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zamasu reflects on his own descent into hatred for mortals and where his plan went wrong (Zamasu POV).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was a request from @HYDEOVER9000 on Twitter. This drabble is a Zamasu monologue told from his point-of-view. Rating is Teen. No warnings apply.

Where did it all go wrong? Was it destined to fail from the start? Did it have to end this way no matter what?

As King Kai of the North, I saw the messes created by the mortals. I saw the plagues, the death, the destruction . . . I saw their lack of sympathy, their greed, their carelessness. I saw it and I thought surely it must be the duty of the Supreme Kai to handle such things. And so I did nothing. I trained both my mind and my body to be as powerful and as intelligent as I thought a god ought to be . . . but I did nothing other than manage the smaller matters of my quadrant of universe 10, leaving the larger issue of the mortals to the god who ruled over me.

That same god came to me . . . Gowasu came to me and asked me to become his apprentice, to one day succeed him as the Supreme Kai of our universe. Finally I would understand what I could do to bring about justice! I would learn the means through which I could cleanse the many worlds under my supervision!

. . . but I did not learn anything of those things and rather than growing to understand why the Supreme Kai did not take action on the mortals, I instead grew to despise those lowly creatures. Why did we simply allow them to tear apart the beautiful creations of the gods before us? Why did we watch as history repeated itself over and over millennia after millennia? You said it was our duty simply to observe them and guide them, Gowasu! But what guidance did you provide? And if you did provide any, they did not listen! They were beyond salvation! Irredeemable!

It devastated me as the reality of the situation finally sank in. I would never seize the justice I sought. Even when my turn finally came to take the spot as the Supreme god of the universe . . . what could I do all on my own? Should I have stepped out of line of the usual duties, of the usual mannerisms and ways of the gods who came before me, then surely the God of Destruction would have struck me down in an instant!

Though we are gods, we are weak in the eyes of the other gods. Why? Why was I born in such a position of power, yet my body was virtually powerless in our realm? Why did our positions exist if we did nothing to better our universes?

. . . and then . . . I met _him_. Son Goku. Even thinking of his name now makes every bit of my soul feel as though it is on fire. Son Goku. Son Goku. Son Goku. A mortal. A Saiyan. A being who somehow had the ability to tap into godly ki! It was unheard of! I remember feeling my blood ran cold through my veins as I watched a mortal use the power of the gods . . . and then I saw the Super Dragonballs. I witnessed them at the very same time I learned about that mortal’s full potential. Was it fate’s hand guiding me? To see them both within moments of each other . . . naturally the wheels in my mind began to turn and I concocted a plan which I thought was flawless!

I slaughtered Gowasu and took the Supreme Kai potara earrings for myself. Then, with the power of the Super Dragon Balls, I swapped bodies with the mortal Son Goku to gain his seemingly limitless strength! I fled to a timeline and a universe missing its God of Destruction as a means to escape their watchful eyes! I recruited myself from that timeline and we made him immortal! It was perfect! Everything we did was calculated for our plan to eliminate all mortal life!

We nearly did, too. We traversed the cosmos together, cutting down mortals by the trillions. My newfound power made it almost _too_ easy.

Trunks . . . was that where I made my mistake? I was not gaining any strength by slaughtering ordinary mortals, but Trunks . . . he had the power of the Saiyans and was strong enough to help me gain even more power. I played around with him, refused to kill him . . . and he ran back to an alternate timeline to recruit none other than Son Goku and another Saiyan, Vegeta.

I thought I was stronger. Zamasu’s immortality paired with my growing strength and my beautiful rosé form seemed absolutely unstoppable!

But while I grew in strength, all of _them_ did as well, and it was not long before we felt backed into a corner enough to fuse. Potara fusion – a fusion said to create an unbeatable warrior between two Supreme Kais. Even then, though, the mortals mocked us. Mocked _me_. They, too, were able to use our own power to fuse into a Saiyan warrior – Vegetto.

My body could not take the onslaught of such strength. Though half of me was immortal, half of me was not. My body began to break down, to become a hideous monster. My once beautiful, perfect body had become unrecognizably grotesque!

. . . and for what?

Did I really do all of that for nothing? Did I really go to such lengths and follow a path of justice just to be erased by the most powerful being in the cosmos? Was I . . . was I wrong to want to protect our universes? Was I wrong to want to save nature itself?

In the end, I will never have the chance to know.


	7. 7 - Goku Black x Zamasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad weather kept Black and Zamasu inside for the day, but they found a special means to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is Goku Black x Zamasu. Rating is Mature. No warnings apply.   
> This drabble was requested by @SnidgetLK on Twitter.

They had planned to go out today and seek out more mortals for elimination. That had been the plan, but . . . mother nature herself decided otherwise. The sky had opened up not long after their mid-morning tea and brought torrential rainfall down over their cabin. Lightning flashed and thunder cracked and all of that chaos was enough to keep the gods indoors for the day. It was fine, wasn’t it? Eager as they were to complete the Zero Mortals Plan, what was a day against eternity?

And so they stayed inside for today, dressed only in their shirts and pants, their boots set in a pile by the door. Both of them were on the couch with the lights shut off so only the dim lighting from the clouds outside and the occasional flash of lightning lit the room. It was cozy and relaxing – something neither of them realized their bodies had been craving.

“Mmmm say it again.” Zamasu’s voice was low as he looked down at his lover.

Black was lying on his back with Zamasu on top of him. The two were discussing their plan, what they’d done so far, the life of servitude they’d escaped . . . the same things they typically mused about. Something about discussing the destruction of mortals always grew a bit . . . heated, though. And not the sort of heat that came along with animosity, but rather . . .

“Which part?” Black smirked, his hands sliding up and down Zamasu’s back as he eyed the god’s eyes, nose, and lips which were so close to his own face. “The part where I tell you what I want to do to the last mortal? The recount of Gowasu’s face when I took him down? Or perhaps . . . my ideas for new extermination methods?”

“Ahhhh all of it. I could listen to you talk all day.” Zamasu practically purred the words, his hands burying themselves in Black’s hair and playfully pulling at the locks, “Everything we say and do is divine. Your words conjure up the most beautiful and perfect imagery in my mind.” He brushed his lips against those of his other self, his silver eyes falling half-lidded with a silent plea for more contact.

“My words can do so much for you?” Black rubbed their noses together, his hands slipping down a bit further this time to firmly grip the god’s ass, “Your voice and your words have quite an effect on me as well.” Black lightly bit at Zamasu’s lower lip, giving it a gentle tug before releasing it again, “But maybe I want more than just words right now.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Zamasu’s voice was barely above a whisper now, his hands gripping tightly to Black’s hair as he pressed their lips together finally. 

Their lips met again and again, slowly and sensually connecting with panted breaths in between. Their hands trembled with need and desire for each other and their hearts raced with anticipation of what would come.

Black placed a hand on the back of Zamasu’s head to hold him in place as he slipped his tongue past those perfectly-soft lips. The god did nothing to stop him, of course, instead twisting his own tongue together with the other’s. Black loved the way he tasted. His flavor was fresh and sweet, like a fruit picked straight from the tree, or a fine nectar just harvested. It was delicious and pure and he almost felt as though this mortal body was cleansed of its past sins with every taste.

Retracting his tongue for now, Black opened his eyes to see that Zamasu was staring back at him. Those beautiful eyes were mere crescents above his cheeks as he smiled flirtatiously at his lover. Without a word, Black quickly flipped their positions so he was now on top of the god. “I like this better.” He teased him just before pressing their lips together again. 

Black slipped his arms up underneath Zamasu’s back so he could hold tightly to him as he resumed their lip-lock.

Zamasu also wrapped his arms around the other in a tight embrace, his fingers gripping and twisting the fabric as though he was afraid Black might disappear if he didn’t hold on tightly enough. He longed to feel his skin instead, but that could wait. For now, they joined their lips and they felt the heat of their bodies pressed together and felt their hearts beating fiercely in unison . . . and they simply enjoyed the taste, the smell, the feeling of each other.

“Zamasu . . . Zamasu . . .” Black murmured their shared name against the god’s lips as he kissed him again and again, their tongues battling briefly and teeth nipping at each other’s skin. It wasn’t enough. Something like this was never enough, but it was nice. It was nice to get lost in such moments and just feel each other while shutting out everything else. Even the loud eruptions of thunder were not enough to shake them from their trance.

“It’s hot. I feel like my body is on fire.” Zamasu struggled to steady his own voice as Black continued to kiss down his chin and along his jaw while he spoke.

“Hot?” Black nuzzled Zamasu’s neck before squeezing him tightly once more, “Then perhaps we ought to get these clothes out of the way.”


	8. 8 - Beets x Leek x Tights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though they were already joined as Saiyan mates, they decided to get married by human tradition as well! A quiet moment after the human union of Beets, Leek, and Tights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship is Beets x Leek x Tights. Rating is Teen. No warnings apply.  
> This drabble was a request from @jung_ander on Twitter.

There were smiles and laughter all around as Beets opened the door to the room they’d rented for the night. Leek was right behind him, Tights in his arms.

Today had been a big day for the three of them – their wedding. It was a rather small affair, with only their closest family and friends around them, but it still felt like a party at the reception and the whole event lasted well into the evening.

Now, though, they were finally alone with just the three of them and it was now the beginning of their new life as a married trio.

“Ahhhh that was so fun! I’m glad everyone could make it. It really felt like we threw everything together at the last minute, but . . . I wouldn’t have had it any other way. I know we were already joined as mates under Saiyan tradition, but thank you for agreeing to a human marriage ceremony as well.” Tights removed her shoes the moment Leek set her back on her own feet. She then sat down on the bed, still in her dress.

“Of course. We’re a multi-race relationship, so why not indulge in the customs of both sides?” Leek offered her a smile, still beaming from the day’s activities, “I’m glad we were able to get a place nearby to stay the night, too. We’ll have to take a trip somewhere soon to really celebrate together.” Leek rubbed at the back of his head, a sheepish grin playing on his lips as he looked to Beets for affirmation.

“I agree. A bit of a getaway after our union would be nice. I think we all could use a little downtime to relax for a few days.” Beets sat down on the bed behind Tights to help undo the corset back on her gown. Leek took a seat beside her. “Who would have thought . . .” Beets continued, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, “The three of us . . . officially married. Joined in both the eyes of the Saiyans and the eyes of the humans. It feels surreal. I forgot so much of what I wanted to say during our vow exchange, but . . . really, I could never explain how much today means to me. How much the both of _you_ mean to me.”

“I dunno, Beets, I think you said more than both of us combined!” Leek laughed, shaking his head a little, “You even made me a little misty-eyed out there.”

“Oh please, Leek, you were full-on crying.” Tights playfully shoved the man, “I can’t say much, though, considering I was crying, too. It’s like Beets just said . . . who would have thought? There was a time where I thought maybe I’d never find the one for me, but . . . well I guess I was right in a way. I didn’t find the _one_ for me – I found the _two_ for me!” She grinned, placing a hand on Leek’s thigh.

“Yeah. I think we all had the same thought about that one. We’re officially together for life, now. Have a home together, a big family together . . . it’s like starting a whole new life. As Saiyans, we are mates. As humans, we are husbands and wife . . . it’s a completely different feeling from before even though our relationship as a whole won’t change.” Leek swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat just thinking about the future.

“You’re going to get all of us choked up again if you keep talking like that.” Beets finished unfastening the dress and moved to sit on the other side of Leek. “Rather than sitting here crying and getting emotional, we should be celebrating. We’ve got a long road ahead of us and we’ll be travelling it together from now on.”

“Right, but for tonight . . .” Tights smirked, now walking her fingers up and down Leek’s thigh, “Why don’t we go to bed?”

“To bed?” Leek arched a brow as Beets leaned forward on the other side to give her a curious look as well. Sure the sun had set, but the night was still young! Why would they want to sleep early on such an important day?

As if expecting that response, Tights stood from the bed and let the dress slip down to pool around her ankles on the floor. “Yes.” She winked, amused at the red that quickly stained the men’s cheeks, “To bed.” 


	9. 9 - Vegeta x Goku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not interested in taking part in Bulma's party, Vegeta escapes to an empty room with Goku following right behind for some play time of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is Vegeta x Goku. Rating is Explicit. No warnings apply.  
> This drabble was requested by @pastelningen on Twitter.

Bulma was throwing yet another of her extravagant parties. There were familiar and unfamiliar faces all around, with people down nearly every hall and voices echoing all around. It wasn’t unusual and he’d seen it a million times, but that didn’t make Vegeta any less uncomfortable with it. If he had his way, they’d never let another crowd into the house again. They were even outside by the pool and in the gardens . . . what was the purpose in such a massive gathering of people?

But it made his beautiful wife happy, so he didn’t say much about it.

He often went off on his own so he could be out of fray today, but this time Goku had followed him. What did he want? Why did he insist on following him around like a lost puppy? Was it because he’d given him too much attention lately? Yeah, probably that.

They’d had a fling or two . . . or three . . . or . . . well, they’d had some flings recently. Something about having sex with the other Saiyan and toying with him brought him great enjoyment. He’d even caught himself dreaming about it here and there. He hadn’t told Bulma, but . . . some things she’d said led him to believe that she knew.

“Vegeta, are you sure this is a good idea?” Goku looked uneasy, his backside against the wall with Vegeta pressed up against him. “Won’t someone hear us?”

“They won’t hear anything if you be quiet.” But he knew Goku wasn’t any good at that. Goku was always very vocal whenever they messed around and . . . well, generally Vegeta fucking loved that. Now wasn’t really the time for it, though. Something about the idea of having to be quiet and sneaky made it more exciting. Maybe this was something he could start doing during these damn parties.

“Nnnn . . . I don’t know if I can, though.” Goku fidgeted a bit, his cock already eager for attention the moment he realized what they were going to do. Vegeta always made him feel really good, so sometimes he would purposely nag him and annoy him to see if he wanted to play.

“You’ll just have to try. If you make too much noise, we can’t do this anymore.” Vegeta smirked up at the taller Saiyan, his lips stretching wider across his face when he saw the flustered blush dusting his cheeks.

“. . . but-“

“Maybe we should stop, then.” Vegeta began to move away, but stopped when Goku grabbed his arms. “You think you can be quiet?” He really had no intention of stopping. His body was already worked-up and there was no way he could just waltz back to the party with a tent in his pants.

“I . . . I can try . . .” 

Goku looked absolutely pitiful. His face was already so flushed and his hands were trembling a bit. He didn’t know how to hide his own desires at all. Everyone figured him to be such an innocent man, despite his age and the fact he had two children of his own . . . but Vegeta knew better. Vegeta knew the lewd expressions he could make and the erotic sounds that could be torn from his throat.

And that’s why he just couldn’t leave him alone.

“You’d best try as though your very life depends on it, Kakarot.” Vegeta growled the words as he began to grind their groins together, watching in amusement as Goku’s lips quivered and he squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to contain his pleasure. “Feels nice, huh? Oh, I guess you shouldn’t answer me.”

Goku whined softly, his hands now down by his sides, pressed against the wall behind him. 

Luckily both of them were in normal attire rather than their fighting gear – taking down the top half of a gi or a body suit wasn’t the simplest thing, especially when you were just trying to have a quick fuck. 

Vegeta made quick work of unfastening Goku’s belt and then unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, “Does this make your heart pound, Kakarot? It almost feels like the rush of a fight, doesn’t it?” Vegeta certainly felt that rush. What if someone came looking for them? What if someone found him with Goku pressed against the wall, his cock buried to the hilt inside the larger man? It would be horrifically embarrassing and yet . . . and yet the thrill of doing something he knew he shouldn’t be doing with so many people nearby was exciting. 

The prince reached inside Goku’s pants and released the man’s length, his hand rubbing over the head to tease him.

“Nnng. . . a-ahhh . . .” Goku slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Don’t cover your mouth.” Vegeta used his free hand to grab both of Goku’s wrists and hold them against the larger man’s own chest. He wrapped the other hand around Goku’s length and began stroking him slowly, watching with a grin on his face as Goku began to involuntarily move his hips and writhe a bit against the wall.

“Ngg ahh . . . Vegeta . . . I- I can’t . . . ahhhhh.” He tried to keep his voice down to the point that tears collected a bit in the corners of his eyes from the effort.

“Shhhh . . .” Vegeta continued to move his hand, chuckling as he released Goku’s wrists so he could unfasten his own pants and get on with the main event already.

Just outside the bedroom door, Bulma leaned with her ear pressed against the door, a wine glass in her hand. She clicked her tongue, shook her head, and smiled knowingly as she went back to her party. “I’m glad they get along so well.”


	10. 10 - Present Zamasu x Goku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zamasu tries to give the disrespectful Son Goku a piece of his mind, but such a powerful body is a bit . . . distracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is Present Zamasu x Goku. Rating is Mature. No warnings apply.  
> This drabble was written as a request for @hulewi on Twitter. I’m rewriting some canon events, so you’ll just have to accept that.

Zamasu’s boots clicked as he wandered down the hall in aggravation. The God of Destruction and the Angel from Universe 7 had both arrived to speak with Gowasu just a moment ago. That would have been perfectly fine, of course, but the problem was they brought a _mortal_ with them! And not just any mortal, either! It was the mortal called Son Goku who he had just seen on Godtube only recently. This mortal had the ability to tap into godly ki and had the audacity to use it in such crude forms! Disgusting! Disrespectful! And yet . . . impressive.

Nevertheless, Zamasu was rightfully irritated when Gowasu tasked him with showing this mortal around their home. The mortal was so immature and noisy that he was being disruptive to the conversation, so having Zamasu walk around with him was apparently their solution.

“This place is pretty boring.” Goku had his hands on the back of his head, his elbows out to the sides as he followed not far behind the god, “Can we fight instead? I really wanna see if you’re strong like Beerus said!”

Zamasu grit his teeth, stopping abruptly and turning around to face the Saiyan, “No! I will _not_ waste my time and energy fighting a _mortal_!” His hands were clenched into fists at his sides as his body shook a bit with anger and irritation. He ought to be far enough away from the others that they wouldn’t hear his outburst, at least. He was tired of playing nice with this mortal!

“Sheesh, it wouldn’t be a waste! It’d be a lot of fun! I bet I could kick your ass, god!” Goku grinned and dropped his arms down so he could ball his hands into fists as though to threaten the Kai.

“You are horrifically disrespectful, mortal. I don’t know who you think you are, but I can see quite clearly that you are not deserving of the abilities you were gifted.” Zamasu slowly stepped toward him, silver eyes dark and narrowed. It was apparently fierce enough that the Saiyan laughed nervously and stepped backward until he found himself against a wall.

“W-woah, it was just a joke! I would take it easy on you if you want!”

The wall cracked as the god firmly slammed his hand against the wall beside Goku’s head, his eyes glowering with absolute anger, “I would not lose to a mere mortal! If I had it my way, I would wipe out every last one of you cretins in the blink of an eye!” He moved closer, their bodies pressed together. The difference in their build and muscle mass was glaringly obvious, “You are a failed creation. All of you are.”

“You sure are a lot different than the Supreme Kai of my universe.” Goku furrowed his brows as he stared into Zamasu’s angry eyes. Zamasu wasn’t much shorter than he was – yet another difference between his Supreme Kai and this apprentice.

“Did you not hear what I just said?” Zamasu placed his free hand on Goku’s chest with the intention of pressing him harder against the wall to assert his dominance, but something about feeling those powerful muscles beneath his fingers made him falter and look down at what exactly he was touching. 

Powerful . . . large . . . this was the body of a mortal who could harness the power of the gods . . .

“My face is up here, you know.” Goku grinned like an idiot, using a line he’d heard Bulma use against some people who stared at _her_ chest. 

Zamasu quickly looked up at his face, a dark blush stretching across his cheeks and ears from embarrassment, “You . . . even if you have immense physical strength, it has its limits!” Though he had looked up at Goku, his hand remained on the man’s chest, slowly slipping down the front of him and down between the two of them, feeling every bit of the powerful muscle beneath his clothes. Could he not obtain such a physique himself? Would it do him any good?

“Actually, when Saiyans are badly beaten, we get stronger afterward!” Goku beamed, but he was getting a little anxious about the hand that was now on his abs, “U-um . . . why are you touching me? If you wanna see my muscles, I can just take off my shirt.”

“H-how vulgar! Typical of a mortal!” But what did he just say about their strength? They got stronger? Was it without limitation? “This body is useless for a mortal . . .” His eyes once more fell to Goku’s chest, the hand on the wall now joining the other as he quite openly felt up the Saiyan. “This body . . . you do not deserve it. This power . . . an infinite power . . . if I could have such a power . . .” A mortal possessed this body, but wasn’t it a wonderful creation of the gods? 

“Uh . . . if you keep touching me like that, um . . .” Now it was Goku who was flushed.

“Hm?” Zamasu did feel something hard between their groins that had not been there just moments ago. Not understanding, he slipped a hand down further and grabbed the unknown object. Something inside his pants?

“Nnn ahhhh . . .” Goku trembled from the touch, his hands coming to rest on the god’s shoulders.

“How vulgar.” But Zamasu rubbed at it a bit, relishing in the way Goku’s face twisted in pleasure. How disgusting, though having even some kind of power over him felt fantastic, “That body should belong to me . . . I should have such power . . .” Was there really no way to have it for himself? 

“Zamasu?” Gowasu’s voice rang out in the distance.

“Hmph . . . it seems we must cut this conversation short, mortal . . . but perhaps you should come again so that I may inspect that body further.” The god smirked and gave Goku’s length a squeeze before moving away and heading back in the direction of the others.


	11. 11 - F.Zamasu x P.Zamasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fused Zamasu and Zamasu settle in for a little post-coital cuddling while the latter contemplates whether or not these activities are okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is Fused Zamasu x Present Zamasu. Rating is Mature. No warnings apply.  
> This drabble was requested by @RocioZero on Twitter.

“Are you comfortable?” Zamasu looked down at the familiar face resting on his chest as he ran his hand through the soft white Mohawk. His own hair had been the same, once upon a time, but his fusion gave him quite a full head of hair. 

“I suppose so.” The unfused Zamasu had agreed to come to this empty timeline after his fused self had visited him in his room one evening. Though he’d had his doubts at first, his future self was just too charismatic for him to say no to. A timeline devoid of all mortal life? Where they could rule hand-in-hand for eternity? It sounded too good to be true, and yet it _was_ true. They’d not yet gone to another timeline to wish for his immortality, but that would come soon enough.

So he had come to this timeline with his fused self from the future . . . and of course they were both absolutely smitten with each other. So much so, in fact, that the younger Zamasu took part in something he had never once considered . . . intercourse. It was something the gods did not partake in, yet his fused self had coaxed him into it. It wasn’t that he hated it, but . . .

“You seem lost in your own mind. Is there something you’d like to discuss?” Zamasu smirked down at his smaller self, his fingers still running through his hair as his chest rose and fell with still-labored breaths. They’d only just finished having sex a short time ago, so he was still a bit tuckered out. It was nice to just sit with his back against the headboard, his lovely partner resting on him . . . it was quite reminiscent of what Black and Zamasu had done prior to fusing.

“No, it is nothing.”

“You really expect me to believe that?” The corner of Zamasu’s lip tugged upward into a smirk, “Are you simply speechless because the sex was so good? I’ve done it quite a few times already, so naturally I’ve already mastered the act.”

“Th-that’s not it at all.” The younger Kai shot the other a half-hearted glare before rubbing his face against the man’s chest a bit. “I just . . . isn’t it strange for gods to perform the acts of the mortals? Something like this . . . does it not feel filthy to you?” He watched his own hand as he walked his fingers over the muscles of his fused self. He had a nice body, didn’t he? Even a thought like that was quite vulgar, though. Was he being corrupted?

“I once had the same thought, but . . . we are gods, Zamasu. We are kings. Everything we do is divine and pure and perfect. The mortals commit such an act, sure, but it is not the same.” The larger god slid down into the bed from his seated position so he could be face-to-face with his other self. “You cannot compare us to mortals. Even if the act was not intended for us, were the gods not the ones who created the act? So then why can we not do it ourselves? Why should we not find pleasure in that which originated from us, hm?”

“Ah, I suppose that is true.” Zamasu’s face felt hot just from looking into the other’s eyes. Was his own face really so beautiful?

“What is this? Blushing from just looking at me?” The fused god grinned as he rested a hand on the other’s cheek, “We _are_ quite beautiful, aren’t we? Our flawless eyes and skin and hair and teeth . . . our smell and flavor is sweet, our voices are soft and low . . . isn’t it enticing?” He licked his lips and laughed at the flustered look that earned him.

“Continue saying such things and perhaps I’ll want to try a second time.” The younger god was embarrassed by his own words, but it was nice to see the startled reaction on the other’s face, “It is true that we are perfect. I suppose it will merely take time before I become comfortable with such activities.”

“We can try something a little different next time. So many locations and positions we can try out. There were many that my two halves did not get to sample.” He winked and wrapped his arms around the other god, pressing their nude bodies together beneath the sheets as he nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

“Is that so?” Zamasu wrapped his arms around the larger body as well and even went so far as to slide one leg over the other’s legs. It felt nice to have his body so close and so entangled with that of another. “Then . . . I look forward to it.”


	12. 12 - Bardock x OC 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardock visits Sue at her apartment like always, but this time he is injured from training. A gentle moment between the two as Bardock realizes his own attachments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is Bardock x Sue (OC). Rating is Teen. No warnings apply. 
> 
> This drabble was requested by LoveBadaGine on Twitter. The character “Sue” is the original character created by LoveBadaGine. Sue is a human on Earth who Bardock has been visiting.

“Not tonight either?” Sue sighed heavily as she sat down on her bed. Her eyes were glued to the open window across the room – the same window she left open all day every day. Her apartment was on an upper level, so there was no need to worry about anyone climbing in . . . well, anyone _unwanted_ anyhow. That window was the entryway for one special person and so she left it open no matter what. Even when it was pouring rain, she left it open at least a bit so he could pull it open with ease and come inside.

Bardock. The powerful, handsome Saiyan warrior. They had a bit of a strange friendship. He’d been coming to see her for a while now, sneaking in through the window whenever he came by. She’d found herself longing for his visits and was happy when they increased in frequency. He was a man of few words and no attachments, yet she felt so drawn to him. His hair, his skin, his smell, his voice . . . every chance she got, she would touch him in some way. Sometimes she’d run her fingers casually through his hair or rest her hand over his. 

. . . she wanted more than just his friendship, but he didn’t seem to catch the hint at all. Did he not want the same? Was he not capable of such romantic feelings?

He had mentioned he was going off to train for a few days, but how many days would it be? She’d gotten so used to him showing up nearly every evening and now the apartment felt empty without him. Could something have happened to him? It was only training, right?

“Don’t jump to the worst case scenario.” Sighing yet again, she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin atop them. “He’ll come back soon.”

As if on cue, she heard a sudden noise at the window and jerked her head up in time to see Bardock himself coming through it, but . . . but something wasn’t right.

“Bardock?”

“Hnng . . .” The moment he stepped onto the floor, he hunched over a bit, his breathing ragged and his eyes barely open. “Hahh . . . I made it. I wasn’t sure if I could fly this far back.” 

He was covered in scratches, bruises, and gashes. Rather than training, it looked like he’d been attacked by wild animals!

“What happened!?” Sue raised her voice as she rushed to his side, quickly grabbing one of his arms to sling it over her shoulders to help him, “Come on, you can lie down on the bed.” Her heart was racing and all manner of wild thoughts were running through her head. So many theories about what might have happened to him. Would he be okay? Did any of the wounds need stitches? Should she send for a doctor?

“I just messed up a few times, is all. There’s no need to worry.” He could see the horror on her face as she helped him onto the bed so he could rest with his back against the headboard. “Ah, I may get blood on your sheets.”

“The sheets can be replaced – you cannot.” Her usual calm demeanor was broken as her voice shook a bit with worry. “How can you say you only messed up when you’re covered in injuries? I need to at least tend to them. I can’t just leave you like this.”

As Sue scurried from the room to grab what Bardock could only assume was first aid supplies, he realized what she was wearing. A dark, off-the shoulder sweater and black panties . . . nothing else. Not that it mattered, of course. Why would he care about her attire? He shouldn’t allow himself to be distracted by such things.

She returned with some supplies and sat on the edge of the bed with her legs tucked up underneath her so she could tend to his wounds.

“Sorry for appearing so suddenly. I uh . . . didn’t realize you’d be in a state of undress.” Bardock tried to avert his eyes, but they kept returning to eye her form. She was . . . beautiful, wasn’t she?

“State of undress? Ah . . . I suppose so. I’d honestly forgotten. It doesn’t really matter, does it? Or does it bother you?” She dabbed at the wounds and dressed them, her hands shaking as she did so. “Perhaps we should get you to a hospital – these wounds look so-“

“No. It’s not necessary.”

“But some of them look so deep and I don’t know if they’ll heal pro-“

“Sue.” He lifted a hand to touch her face, but stopped himself. As he tried to lower his arm once more, Sue quickly grabbed hold of his hand and held it gently to her cheek.

“I was worried. Every day you were gone felt like a very long time.” Didn’t he understand how much she cared about him? How much she wanted to be around him? How much she longed to feel his touch?

Silence fell between them and it felt as if the Earth itself had stopped moving. Bardock studied her face. Her upturned brows, her tear-brimmed eyes, her lips which trembled slightly . . . and he felt the softness of her cheek and the way her hands held tightly to him. Sue then reached out with one hand and lightly caressed his face as well, just as she often did. “I . . . I didn’t mean . . . to make you worry.” He studied her face intently, not even removing his hand when she moved closer. Why was his heart beating so quickly? Perhaps his injuries truly were worse than he thought? No, that couldn’t be the reason.

“Bardock . . . rather than only visiting me . . . you could just stay with me forever.” As she got closer, he did not push her away or try to stop her. So he didn’t dislike it, right? “Stay here . . . with me. Let me take care of you.”

Bardock could feel his breath hitch a bit with her face so close, but she did not dare close the small gap between them. “Sue . . .” She was the reason his heart was beating so rapidly, wasn’t she? Her voice, her scent, her current proximity. It was her, wasn’t it? 

He closed his eyes and slipped his hand to the back of her head to pull her close, erasing the last bit of distance between them and pressing their lips gently together. It was short-lived, but even as he released his hold on her, the two lingered close, their breath mingling. “I suppose I could do that.” 


	13. 13 - GogeGoge 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning sweetness with Super Gogeta and Z Gogeta~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is dedicated to users Rykun_DSZ, KagiArts, and SpiritLoaf on Twitter. You are all wonderful!! Smooches!!
> 
> In this drabble there are two Gogetas – the one from DBZ and the one from Super. They have separate and permanent bodies and they live together. Don’t question it.

The rays of the morning sun leaked into the bedroom through the slats of the blinds. Stray particles of dust caught in the light and appeared to dance and shimmer in a way.

Z Gogeta watched them for a moment, his half-asleep brain still trying to process that he was awake. He felt mesmerized by it for some reason . . . he often felt mesmerized and in awe at the most simple of things. Blue was the same way. He thought maybe it was because they only recently came to exist in their own bodies. Maybe that was the reason. Having only ever existed to battle, they’d not had the opportunity to stop and admire the littlest of things. Stray dust, falling leaves, flower petals caught in the wind . . . all of it was so simple and yet so fascinating.

More fascinating than all of that, though, was this person who shared his name and his face. That person was rested on top of him, having never moved away after the night before. They were still undressed, their hair still a mess, and their bodies still pressed together most intimately. It was . . . embarrassing to remember what all had happened, yet he didn’t regret it at all.

Blue lay with his face on his chest, his cheek squished from the weight of his head and a bit of drool leaking from his lips. It was gross, but not enough to disturb him. He . . . wanted to watch him sleep for a bit longer. Was that strange? Was it strange to feel so . . . infatuated with someone who was essentially himself? It certainly felt strange. Did Blue feel the same as him? It wasn’t something he could easily ask. 

So for now he simply watched in silence. He listened to the soft snores that left his lips. He felt Blue’s body rise and fall as each of them breathed steadily. He felt the other’s heart beating against his stomach – a steady rhythm nearly in sync with his own. Quiet, gentle . . . quite different from his usual boisterous demeanor. But he loved that side of him, too. He loved how he instantly brought life into any room. His personality was akin to a playful puppy.

Z carefully used his hand to brush the long bang out of Blue’s face, holding it away so he could look at him a bit better. Dare he think he was cute? His lashes were longer than he’d noticed before and he had a nice arch to his eyebrows. Did his own face have such features? He’d never looked at himself so closely.

He buried his free hand within those sapphire tresses, his fingers entangling themselves as he made his way to his counterpart’s scalp to lightly massage the skin with his fingertips. Something like that probably felt nice, right? Would Blue like that? It felt nice for him, at least. The soft locks against his skin . . . yet again, did his own hair feel as soft as this? It didn’t seem so. It was like Blue was a more perfect form of himself. His smile shined brighter than the sun and when he was around it was like his eyes couldn’t help but focus on him and only him.

“Hm?” Blue finally stirred, his eyes opening very slowly as he tried to adjust to the morning light. “Oh? Mm . . . good morning.” The corners of his lips tugged upward into a sleepy smile as he turned his head just enough to look up at his lover, “Your hand . . . feels nice.” He shifted his head around a bit as though to guide Z’s hand to a particular spot on his scalp. “Ahhh thank you!” He huffed out a tired laughed and quickly grabbed the other hand that was holding his hair out of his face. “Hey . . . I’ve been meaning to ask you . . .” Blue studied the hand he held in his own for a moment, his fingers sliding up over the knuckles as if studying the way his hands were made. That same fascination . . .

“Ask me what?” Something about those words made Z a bit nervous. What would he ask? Had he been thinking along the same lines as him? They were the same person, were they not? Then . . . would he ask about their relationship? About what it meant to him? Something like that?

Blue gently kissed the back of Z’s hand, those sleepy blue eyes peering up at his blond counterpart, “Can I call you Blondie?” 

And just like that, the magic was broken and Z’s hand stopped moving in Blue’s hair. He only stared down at him with an expression of disappointment. 

“Hey! Why’d you stop? And what’s with that look? So you don’t like it, then?”

Without a word, Z grabbed the pillow beneath his head and shoved it into Blue’s face before slipping out from underneath him and getting out of the bed. He was still fully nude, but what did it matter when they had the same body?

“Aw, come on! You were being so sweet just now . . . it was really nice.” Blue lay on his stomach still, but was now hugging the pillow that Z shoved at him. “Though . . . seeing you like this is really nice, too.”

“What’s so nice about it? We have the same body.” Z furrowed his brows at the fusion on the bed. He stood mostly facing the window, but turned just enough that he could look back at him. 

“No . . . no, it’s definitely different. Your body is not the same as mine.” Blue’s voice was noticeably softer now, his eyes trailing up and down his lover’s body. His expression was that of awe and admiration rather than that of lust. 

“We are the same person.” Z could feel a chill run through his body from Blue’s words. He was saying the same things that were running through his own mind. So then . . . did he truly feel the same after all?

“. . . are we, though? I feel like even though we were born of the same fusion and share the same name, we are two very different people.” He offered his lover a smile, then continued on when Z said nothing in return, “The way you move appears more fluid and calculated. Your voice is softer and even-toned. And then there are times like right now . . . where the light hits you perfectly and you look like someone who isn’t even from this world. Your hair shines like gold, your eyes like gemstones . . . and your body . . . it’s like a perfect sculpture with the way the light highlights every curve.” Blue sighed softly, hugging the pillow tighter against him, “And your halo . . . I forget that it’s there sometimes. Right now, though . . . right now, every time you make even the smallest movement, particles come off of it and they sparkle and fall around you like . . . like a shower of stars.” He grinned now, using his elbows to prop himself up. “You’re really, really beautiful. I could look at you all day.”

Z could feel the heat rising quickly in his face and he turned his head away for a moment to hide the inevitable blush. What could he say in response to something like that? He never even knew that Blue thought about it so deeply. He was certainly the type of person who just blurted things out. They really were two very different people, weren’t they?

“Aww, sorry. Did I embarrass you?” Blue wore a blush himself. He’d have never been able to say something like that if he had tried to plan it, but sometimes he could just ramble on and on about whatever he was feeling at a given moment. It was fine as long as Z was happy about it, right?

Slowly, the blond turned to face him completely. He then leaned down and placed a hand on either cheek before pressing their lips together in a kiss. It was over nearly as quickly as it had began and Z lingered for a moment before standing up straight again. “I . . . I don’t know what to say to all of that, so I-“

“I-it’s okay! I . . . I hear you loud and clear.” Blue was grinning like an absolute fool, now. Nothing could possibly ruin a day which had such a brilliant beginning! “So . . . does that mean I can call you Blondie?”

Z grabbed the other pillow and whacked Blue upside the head with it, “Absolutely not. Hurry up and get dressed so we can get breakfast.”


	14. 14 - F.Zamasu x P.Zamasu 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fused Zamasu shows his new partner around - a Zamasu from another timeline. As expected, the two have already recognized the beauty of each other and attraction is inevitable. (Fused Zamasu x Present Zamasu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 2020 Christmas gift for @RocioZero on Twitter! Merry Christmas, dear!!
> 
> Story is Fused Zamasu x Present Zamasu. Rating is Teen.

“It really is the most beautiful world.” Zamasu gazed all around him, taking in as much as he could of this beautiful world devoid of sentient mortal life. His fused self from the future had taken him out for a brief tour of the immediate area to show him his new home. It had been some time since the mortals had been eliminated here and nature had begun to reclaim her throne.

“Isn’t it? I will show you more on another day when we have time to fly all about. This planet in particular is my favorite, honestly – so many climate zones, so many beautiful natural features, and this was the last planet to be cleansed during our- er . . . during _my_ Zero Mortals Plan.” Fused Zamasu looked back at his counterpart, a small smile gracing his lips when he saw the look of absolute awe on the other’s face.

He had gone to another timeline and whisked away the Zamasu who was still alive there. This Zamasu had already decided he wanted to get rid of the mortals, but of course he didn’t have a means to do it . . . but now he didn’t need to. This world, this universe, this entire timeline was already perfect.

“It is really something. It is even more wonderful than I had ever imagined!” The smaller Kai grinned happily, quite pleased with these new surroundings, “I am quite excited to explore more! I’m also curious to see the wildlife and vegetation of this planet. This is not our native universe, as you well know.”

What an amazing god. This god who was himself, but not himself at the same time. He was a tad taller, much more powerful and – if he was perfectly honest – much more beautiful in his eyes. Was it strange to think such a thing of someone who was himself?

“Yes. It is magnificent and also . . . very quiet. There were many times where the silence became almost unbearable. Though now I have a perfect companion. We will work to make you immortal as well.” The fusion turned back to him and took a few steps forward to place his hands on the other’s shoulders. 

“Ah, that would be wonderful. Then we will rule this timeline together for all eternity! I cannot wait to see what will become of it through the ages! We will-ah?” The smaller Zamasu stopped abruptly as he felt a drop of water hit his head. Then another. Then another. “Rain?” As he looked toward the sky, the clouds above them opened up and the rain grew heavy in a hurry. “Ah! We need to go back, lest we get soaked!”

“Why?” His future self did not seem at all bothered by the weather, instead smiling at him with that calm, soft smile of his.

“W-what do you mean? Our clothes and hair are already sticking to us!” He pulled as his own coat, but still his future self did not budge. Still he had that same smile.

“So what? What does it matter? Rain is part of nature. Rain is beautiful. So what if we get wet?” He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, allowing the rain to run over his face as he continued to smile.

The younger Kai only stared at him, his brows furrowed with confusion. “I . . . I suppose it does not matter.”

“Correct, it does not. We will change our clothes and dry off once we are home. For now . . . isn’t this beautiful?” He opened his eyes only barely as he turned his head enough to look at the other.

Beautiful . . . the way Fused Zamasu’s hair clung to his neck and face, the way his silver eyes were open to barely slits, the way that same small smile played on his lips . . . his strength, his immortality, “You . . . are beautiful.” He hadn’t meant to say such a thing out loud and quickly lifted his hands to cover his mouth, but the damage had already been done.

“Hm?” The fusion’s eyes widened slightly as he tilted his head forward again, “Oh? Am I?” The corners of his lips curled higher as he eyed his blushing partner, “As are you, Zamasu. We are both beautiful and perfect.” He grasped the front of Zamasu’s wet mohawk, holding the hair to his own lips while he stared into the other’s eyes. The rain still poured around them, but neither were focused on that right now. “There are no words to explain how pleased I am to have you here with me. I did not realize how much I would wish for someone to share my utopia with.” He lowered the hair back to Zamasu’s face, now sliding the backs of his fingers over the wet skin of his cheek and then his chin.

“Z-Zamasu . . .” The name barely left his lips as he stared, unblinking, into the eyes that were identical to his own. Was his own form really so beautiful? So perfect?

“To our flawless future together.” The fusion lightly grasped his chin to tilt his head up a bit and leaned down, capturing his lips.

It was a foreign feeling for the younger Zamasu, his eyes widening with shock at first before his eyelids slowly slid closed. He gripped at the front of his fused self’s rain-drenched coat, his fingers gripping onto the fabric as though his life depended upon it.

. . . yet just as he had begun to return the kiss, their liplock was broken and the younger Kai felt dizzy from the rush of emotion he’d been hit with.

The fusion knowingly smirked at his dazed counterpart, “Why don’t we continue this at the cabin, hm?”


	15. 15 - Vegetto x Fused Zamasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hot and Zamasu decides to dress more comfortable and eat a little frozen treat to cool off . . . or perhaps he had another reason. (Vegetto x Fused Zamasu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 2020 Christmas gift for @HYDEOVER9000 on Twitter! Merry Christmas, dear!!
> 
> This story features Vegetto x Fused Zamasu. Rating is Mature (sexually suggestive, non-explicit).

He had to be doing this on purpose.

Vegetto had come into the kitchen to get some ice cream or something cold to try and cool off from the heat. He’d only just walked through the doorway and had to stop in his tracks. There, digging in the freezer, was his beautiful lover, Zamasu. He always thought the god was jaw-dropping gorgeous, however today he was conveniently clad in skimpy black underwear and a shirt. A very familiar shirt.

“. . . is that my shirt?”

“Hm?” Zamasu nonchalantly leaned out of the freezer, “Yes.” He pulled a popsicle out of a box and put it back in the freezer, closing the door with his foot as he turned around.

“Are you uh . . . wearing that to bait me?” Vegetto rubbed at the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. There was no way Zamasu just decided to dress like that . . . and not wear pants. Didn’t he know those gorgeous long legs were way too irresistible? 

“I do not choose my attire to please you, Vegetto.” Zamasu pulled the wrapper off the popsicle and, staring directly into the eyes of his lover, licked at the tip.

He was definitely doing this on purpose.

“Are you sure? ‘Cause you’ve never worn my shirt before . . .” Vegetto slowly began to walk toward him, watching as the god leaned with his back against the counter.

“It was convenient and more cool than my usual attire in this heat.” He licked at the tip again before slowly pressing the popsicle past his lips, his eyes still glued to those of Vegetto.

Vegetto wanted to say something clever in return, but he was too busy watching what that mouth was doing, naturally imagining something quite different on the receiving end.

He watched the frozen treat slide in and out of Zamasu’s lips, watched him open his mouth and dramatically swirl his tongue around it, watched him run that tongue up along the side to lap up the bits that were dripping down.

“Is it good?” Vegetto stepped up in front of Zamasu now, the latter not budging whatsoever. “Is it cooling you off at all?” His eyes fell half-lidded as he placed his hands on the god’s hips, his fingertips pressing slightly against his skin.

Zamasu popped the treat out of his mouth, running his tongue over his lips to clean them up, “Hmm . . . not really. In fact, I think I feel even more hot than before I started sucking on it.” The god smirked, clearly choosing his words very specifically. “Perhaps we should change the thermostat to cool down.” He ran his tongue over the popsicle again, from base to tip, and didn’t even flinch when he felt Vegetto’s hands begin to slide up underneath his shirt.

“Oh yeah? We could do that . . . or we could get rid of our clothes to cool down. Wouldn’t that feel nice, too?” Vegetto closed the gap between them, pressing his groin up against that of Zamasu so the god could feel his growing erection.

“Hmm . . . I suppose it would.” Zamasu still did not react to his lover’s actions, instead putting the popsicle back in his mouth and sliding it in and out, moving it slowly as he placed a hand on Vegetto’s chest.

“I knew you were doing that on purpose. If you want sex, you just have to ask, Zamasu . . . or do you just enjoy teasing me?” He ran his hands up and down the god’s bare back, eager to simply pick him up and throw him onto a bed.

Without warning, Zamasu suddenly chomped down on the popsicle, then again and again, biting at it until he’d eaten every bit of it off the stick, which he tossed into the trash a few feet away from them. 

“Woah, uh . . . it’s not very seductive when you-“

“Do you want to fuck me or not, mortal?”

“Yes, Mr. God!” Vegetto hurriedly lifted the god, grinning like a fool when he felt those lovely legs wrap themselves around him.

So much for cooling off.


	16. 16 - GitoGitoGito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three forms of Vegetto have a little playtime, much to the discomfort and uncertainty of one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 2020 Christmas gift for @SpiritLoaf on Twitter! Merry Christmas, dear!!
> 
> This story features SSJ4 Vegetto (I’ll call him 4), SSJ Vegetto (I’ll call him Z), and SSJBlue Vegetto (I’ll call him S). They all exist permanently and . . . you know the drill by now. Rating is Teen.

“Ahhh, you’re so soft!” S Vegetto practically sang the words as he unashamedly rubbed his face against the fur on 4 Vegetto’s arm, “You’re always really soft and fluffy right after a bath!”

“A-ah, y-yeah. I mean . . . I’m clean . . .” 4’s voice was quiet, his cheeks tinted bright red as he watched his blue-haired counterpart continue to rub on his arm with both his face and his hands. It was really strange, but he didn’t dislike it and thus allowed him to do it every time.

This time, though, they were all three seated at the foot of the bed and he had not only S doing that to his left arm, but Z had decided to try it with his right arm as well. Both of them nuzzling into his freshly-cleaned fur like he was some kind of fleece blanket.

“Uh, isn’t this strange?” 4 laughed nervously, his eyes darted from one man and then to the other as both stopped and looked at him with curious expressions, “I mean, I’m still one of you. I’ve just got fur on part of my body.” His tail swished slowly from side to side behind him, further showing his nervousness, “I mean . . . it’s not like I dislike it or anything . . .”

“You like it, don’t you?” S smirked knowingly, one had sneaking back to lightly run along the larger man’s tail. “We just can’t help ourselves. You’re so soft and _cute_!”

Z wasn’t quite as bold as his more powerful counterpart, but he was absolutely willing to follow his lead. He also had an immense interest in this version of himself. Not to mention the way he was blushing and the way his tail was moving just made teasing him far too difficult to resist! He and S had fooled around a bit with each other before, but . . . it was fine to play with 4 too, wasn’t it? As long as he was okay with it, of course.

. . . and he certainly didn’t seem against it.

“U-uh . . . uh . . . well I . . .”

“Do you like it?” S leaned up so his mouth was against 4’s ear, his breath ghosting over it as he asked the question in a more hushed tone. “If you dislike it, just say so.” He wrapped his hand around the tail and moved up and down along it, his hand twisting in a circular motion as though he was stroking more than just a tail.

4 straightened considerably from this, his toes curling against the floor from both the voice in his ear and the hand on his tail, “I . . . I already said I don’t dislike it . . .”

“So it’s fine?” Z was now in his other ear, but decided to make a risky move and run his tongue over the shell of his ear, earning him a shiver and a soft gasp.

“Y-yes . . .” 4 was indescribably embarrassed. His face nearly match his fur as he tried to keep his eyes straight forward and not look at either man as both began to assault his ears with their mouths. “A-ah . . . nnn . . .”

“Oh, you like that?” S nipped at the edge of his ear before tonguing at the potara earring, “You can be a little louder, you know? It’s only us who will hear you.” He nuzzled the man’s cheek and moved his free hand to hold 4’s hand instead. 4 looked . . . mortified, really.

“Are you okay?” Z pulled away as well, looking at the larger Saiyan’s face, “I can’t tell if you’re terrified or enjoying yourself.”

“A-ah . . . a bit of . . . both, I guess.” 4 looked down at his own lap, quite embarrassed with himself, “I don’t dislike it, but-“

“It’s okay.” S nuzzled his cheek again and released his hold on his tail, squeezing the other man’s hand to comfort him, “Maybe the three of us can just lay on the bed here together instead.” 

“Yeah. That sounds nice.” His tail slowly wagged from side to side again as his pulse began to calm from its intense beating. “Um . . . maybe . . . we can try again sometime. But for now-“

“Whenever you want!” Z beamed, trying to reassure his counterpart with a smile, “We’ve got plenty of time – no need to rush! Ah, but we can still pet your fur, right?” Still grinning, Z once more wrapped both arms around 4’s arm and promptly rubbed his face against the fur yet again.

“Ah . . . heh . . . yeah, that’s fine.”


	17. 17 - GogeGoge 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z Gogeta contemplates his place in the world of the living as he watches his counterpart who is so full of life. (Z Gogeta x S Gogeta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 2020 Christmas gift for @Rykun_DSZ and @KagiArts on Twitter! Merry Christmas, muffins!!
> 
> This story is Z Gogeta x Super Gogeta. They both have their own bodies, permanent, blah blah blah . . . Rating is General.

Gogeta sat on the beach as he watched his blue-haired counterpart splash around in the waves of the ocean. He was always so noises and energetic and just full of . . .

. . . life.

It hadn’t been that long ago that he was down in Hell with so many other dreadful souls. Even now that he was in the world of the living, he still had his halo floating above his head to remind him that he was very much dead. He wasn’t sure why that bothered him as much as it did, but he’d found himself mulling over such thoughts more often than not.

“Hey! Blondie!!” Gogeta Blue called out from the ocean, waving excitedly at him from shoulder-deep water.

“I told you not to call me that!”

“Look what I found!” Blue completely ignored his fussing and instead held up what was most definitely a small shark, “I think it’s a shark!”

“Th-that’s . . . that’s most certainly a shark . . .” His brows furrowed with worry even thought he knew that idiot was at least smart enough and strong enough not to lose a fight with a shark. “You should really put that back!”

“Yeah, you’re right!” Laughing, Blue flew up out of the water and promptly launched the shark way out into the ocean so it wouldn’t be near him any longer, “Haha! Did you see that?? I wonder what he thought about it!” Blue did a flip and dove back down into the ocean, creating a large plume of water as he did so.

How did he always have so much energy just swimming around all by himself? Gogeta hugged his legs to his chest. He was also in swimming shorts, but really didn’t feel like getting in the water. He didn’t really feel hot . . . he didn’t feel much of anything, if he was perfectly honest. Was that because he wasn’t alive? 

_I don’t belong here. I shouldn’t be here_.

He heaved a sigh as the same thoughts plagued him yet again. Wouldn’t it be best if he went back to Hell where he was born? In Hell, he had a job helping to maintain order. Spirits knew who he was and knew that he would take care of them and help them. He had his place there and he was needed. Here, though . . . here he earned himself a slew of stares wherever he went just because he had the halo floating over his head.

His blue-haired counterpart never paid it any mind, though. He always told him how much he loved the halo, how it made him look like something not of this world . . . and while to some that may not be a compliment, the way he said it with awe in his voice and his eyes shimmering like stars just . . . made him feel so damn good.

“Are you okay?”

Gogeta’s eyes opened wide as he was startled from his thoughts. Blue had left the ocean and was now standing in front of him, his body dripping from head to toe as he leaned down to grab a dry towel and wipe at his face, “You’ve looked really depressed all day. Don’t you want to get in the water and have fun with me?” He sat down on the blanket beside his counterpart, his brows furrowed and his lips set into pout.

“Oh, I’m okay. Don’t worry about me. I am simply daydreaming is all.” Something about him sitting so close like that made his chest feel strange every time. It was like his skin was tingling, starting with his chest and working outward – down his arms and legs, tingling in his fingertips and in his toes . . . what was this feeling?

“You’re definitely lying, but it’s not like I can force you to tell me.” Blue Gogeta scrunched up his face for a moment, “Oooh! Maybe some ice cream would cheer you up! Or a hot dog or something!”

The way he spoke so loudly and so carefree, his hands moving as he spoke and his face always so animated. He was just so damn full of life. They were like two sides of the same coin, a yin and a yang. So similar, yet immensely different.

“Sometimes . . . well, all the time really . . . I feel that perhaps I should return to Hell.”

“Wait, what? No! Why do you think that?” Blue reached out and grasped his arm as though Gogeta might immediately vanish if he didn’t hold on to him.

“I’m dead.” He said this matter-of-factly, a blank expression on his face, “Someone like me shouldn’t be here in the world of the living with you. You are very much still alive and I am not.”

Blue was visibly upset, though, “So what?! What’s the difference!?”

“W-what? What do you-“

“What’s the difference? You sleep like me, eat like me, smile like me! I think I even heard you laugh a little bit the other day! You’ve got a halo above your head, but that’s really all there is! And . . . and I really like your halo! It’s really pretty and it looks really good with your hair color!” He leaned in closer, his hand still tightly gripping the other’s arm, “Don’t you dare leave! I won’t forgive you if you do!”

Gogeta stared into those blue eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly from surprise at his reaction, “I suppose that . . . in that perspective, there isn’t much of a difference, but-“

“But what!? If you . . . if you go, who will I have with me? I’d have to live all by myself again . . .” Tears brimmed his eyes and his lips quivered with a silent threat that he’d start sobbing at any moment.

“A-ah! Don’t cry! It’s okay! I’m sorry for thinking that way. I won’t . . . I won’t leave you. I just . . . have those sorts of thoughts quite a lot.” Now he was the one reaching out, pulling the wet Saiyan against his chest to comfort him, “I won’t go, Gogeta.” Leaving now would only overwhelm him with guilt. He hadn’t realized the other man felt so strongly about his presence.

“I think it’ll get easier with time. You’ve gotta learn to live in the normal world is all! You were born in that place, but . . . but I’ll make sure you grow to love my world, too.” Blue smiled as he rubbed his face against his partner’s chest, his arms wrapping around him to hold him as close as he physically could. “I’m really happy you’re here, Gogeta.”

Gogeta ran his hands through that sapphire blue hair, his wandering over that flawless, sunkissed skin . . . “Why don’t we go get those hot dogs and ice cream you were talking about?” He offered his counterpart the brightest smile he could muster and while it felt strange to him, to Blue it was the most beautiful and bright and perfect thing he had ever seen.

“Y-yeah! L-let’s go!”


	18. 18 - Fused Zamasu x Chronoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronoa is late to bed yet again and Zamasu goes to collect her - only to find her asleep at her desk. (Fused Zamasu x Chronoa - power of time unleashed version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 2020 Christmas gift for @ritostime and @vampirarts on Twitter! Merry Christmas, muffins!!
> 
> This story is Fused Zamasu x Chronoa. Rating is General.

Zamasu drummed his fingers on the desk in their bedroom. For what felt like the millionth night in a row, Chronoa was once again late coming to bed. He tried to preoccupy himself with reading, but he couldn’t help but always worry that perhaps something had happened to her. With Trunks coming and going so often, what if that bastard did something unspeakable to her? It really was impossible to trust him.

He sighed and slammed the book shut, instead turning around to look at the bedroom door. He worried. He worried far more than he’d ever admit. “Why does she insist on working late?” She either completely slacked off on her duties, or she worked herself to the bone – no in-between. Her job was important, of course, but that only meant her well-being was also very important. She didn’t sleep properly, often forgot to eat, and then she woke up early to do it all over again. Couldn’t she budget her time better to avoid this mess? Zamasu’s voice of reason was always lost on her, though.

Fed up with waiting, Zamasu stood from his seat and left the bedroom, traveling down the darkened halls and out to the time nest where he could see the light was still on. “Surely nothing is so important that you must work this late.” He hadn’t heard any news or chatter about time anomalies or people attempting to disrupt history, so then what? What had her so engrossed in her work?

The god opened the door, prepared to scold his lover as he’d had to do so many times now, but rather than opening the door to a bewildered Chronoa, he found the goddess asleep at her desk. Her head rested atop a mountain of unwound scrolls, her arms splayed out on the desk with a pen in one of her hands.

“Really?” He clicked his tongue as he quietly stepped to the desk. Even passed out with a small stream of droll running from her lips, Chronoa was unfathomably beautiful. “You are quite the mess aren’t you?” He wanted to touch her hair and her face. Something about the way her hair was strewn all about reminded him of how it felt like silk. Her skin was always so soft, too. 

“I worry about you, Chronoa. You work far too much, too often. I cannot even find enjoyment in things when you are not around, for all I do is worry.” He carefully rested a hand atop her head, marveling at the soft strands under his fingertips, “My beautiful Chronoa . . . the one person who understands me even the slightest bit . . . what would I do if something were to happen to you? Why . . . I think my grief would be enough to destroy every timeline which remains untouched.” 

He finally scooped her up into his arms and she barely even stirred. “Such a deep sleep at your desk . . . you should just come to bed when you’re tired, my love.” He used his elbow to shut off the light before carrying her back toward their shared bedroom, cradling her against his chest and walking lightly so as not to disturb her. 

Love. He loved her so much. The only thing that kept him from traversing the timelines and killing the mortals was her. It would make her angry and sad. She would have to stop him . . . and it would upset her. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t fight Chronoa.

“I cannot sleep without you at my side, you know? I’ll make you come to bed with me from now on.”

“Did you call me ‘my love’?”

Startled, Zamasu looked down at the goddess in his arms with wide eyes, “A-ah, surely you must have dreamt that. When have I ever said such a thing?” He faltered in his steps as he entered their bedroom and closed the door behind himself using his foot.

“Mmmm . . . no, I heard you say it. You did say it.” She smiled, a precious and sleepy smile, “I hope you say it more often.”

“And I hope you get better sleep more often.” He sighed and gently placed her on the bed, using their power to change her clothes into a nightgown, “Don’t worry about what I may or may not have said – get some sleep.”

“Only if you tell me you love me, first.”

“What? That’s-“

“Zamasuuuuuu.” She whined his name, reaching out a hand until he finally grasped it. “I’ll sleep better if you do.”

“. . .” Zamasu sat down on the edge of the bed, his expression considerably softer than what it had been only moments ago. “Chronoa, goddess of time . . .” He lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed the back, then kissed the tip of each finger, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Zamasu!” She grinned wide, not expecting him to do as much as he did.

“Now hush and go to sleep, you difficult woman.”


	19. 19 - Gogeta x Vegetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gogeta is trying to bake some holiday goods, but Vegetto is eager for his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 2020 Christmas gift for @auraisbad on Twitter! Merry Christmas, muffin!!
> 
> This story is Gogeta x Vegetto. Rating is Teen+.

It was Christmas Eve and the house was filled with the scent of cookies baking in the oven. Gogeta was the culprit for that – he did all of the cooking in the house while Vegetto couldn’t even be trusted to boil water unsupervised. Vegetto always hung around in the kitchen while he cooked, though, mostly just chatting and getting under foot. 

“If you’re going to hang out in here, why don’t you at least help a little?” Gogeta eyed the other fusion from across the island counter in the center of the kitchen as he measured and poured various ingredients into different bowls for mixing.

“Help? You always say I’d find a way to catch water on fire . . . but you want me to help?” Vegetto narrowed his eyes with suspicion as he leaned on the counter and watched him work. “I mean, I _could_ . . . if you want. You just look so great while you cook, though! Maybe I should get you a frilly apron or something!” He grinned as Gogeta rolled his eyes, “Whaaat? You’d look so cute!”

“Maybe I should get some rope so I can tether you to a table and keep you out of the way. Oh – I think we already have something for similar binding, don’t we?” A smirk now played on Gogeta’s lips as a dark blush quickly washed over Vegetto’s entire face, “Oh, you don’t like when I say something back, huh? Serves you right.” Chuckling, Gogeta continued to rummage through the cabinets and refrigerator and pull out one thing after another.

“Tch, bastard.” Vegetto scrunched up his face, but was startled when a large mixer was suddenly sat in front of him.

“Here. Why don’t you pour all of these bowls into that big bowl and turn the mixer on. You can do something simple like that, right? That’s to make the actual cake. I’m going to mix up the icing.” Gogeta pushed the smaller ingredient bowls toward his partner. He really did want to include him and he could tell that Vegetto really did want to help him and be around him, but he could be such a pest sometimes.

“Of course I can do something like that.” He really didn’t actually have that confidence, though. Still, he poured the smaller bowls into the large mixing bowl and, after trying several buttons that did nothing, found the power switch and watched the whisks begin to turn all on their own. He was a bit mesmerized by the repetitive motion for a moment before he finally turned his attention to Gogeta. Gogeta had his back to him now and was mixing icing in a bowl by hand. He was . . . really skilled and handsome. 

“Gogeta, I’ve got it mixing!” Vegetto grinned with pride, but Gogeta didn’t even look back at him, only nodding his head in response. That was it? That was all he got?

Furrowing his brows, Vegetto used the noise of the mixer to mask his footsteps and crept up behind the other Saiyan to try and startle him and force him to pay attention. It was fine to just want a little more of his attention, wasn’t it? He wanted to chat and be with him – nothing crazy. 

“ _Gotchya!!_ ” Vegetto went to wrap his arms around Gogeta and startle him, but the other fusion was one step ahead and quickly turned around, using the icing-coated spoon to smack Vegetto on the forehead.

“You didn’t think I could sense you? You know better than that. Why are you being a nuisance?” Gogeta pursed his lips, still holding the spoon in his hand and the bowl in the bend of his opposite arm.

“I’m bored . . . You never really say much when you’re cooking and I’m just talking to myself.” Vegetto could feel the icing in the center of his forehead from when the spoon smacked him, “Are you mad at me or something?”

“. . . so you want attention, is that it?” Gogeta cracked a slight smile and used the same spoon to tap Vegetto on the nose and chin.

“What the hell??? You’re getting icing all over my face, Gogeta!!”

“Yeah, I know.” Still holding his bowl and spoon, Gogeta leaned forward and licked the icing from his forehead, then his chin, then the tip of his nose, before licking his own lips, “Be patient while I finish this cake . . . and I’ll give you more attention than you could ever want. Okay?” Without waiting for an answer, he lightly kissed his lover on the lips, then turned back around to continue mixing the icing.

Vegetto stood there for a moment, face hot and bright red, before quietly going back to watch the mixer.

Cooking wasn’t so boring when it had a reward at the end.


	20. 20 - Vegeta AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Vegeta AU story based on "The Red Riding Hood" by ghostmarch here on AO3. Please go read that AU fic! It is phenomenal!!
> 
> Vegeta lives in a town on the edge of a magical forest. The forest contains all manner of mythical creatures - including Dragons and Lycans. It is only days before he is set to go hunting in said forest and his nerves - or perhaps premonition? - have awakened him at an early hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 2020 Christmas gift for @heliosdraws on Twitter! Merry Christmas, muffin!!

Vegeta headed into town a bit earlier than usual. He’d woke ahead of schedule due to yet another of his ominous dreams . . . or rather, _nightmares_. He tried not to let them get to him, but also tried not to forget them just in case they came to fruition. 

And so rather than lie in bed and give his mind the silence to overthink it, he got up and got dressed to head into town. He of course wore his beautiful red riding hood over his shoulders to comfort him. It was a gift from his late mother and always gave him a sense of ease, no matter how troubled he felt. It had also become somewhat a part of him; like he would not be the same man should anything ever happen to it, or like no one would recognize him anymore without it.

Not a single shop or stall was open at this hour. Even the sun itself had not yet peeked over the horizon. The sky was a gorgeous gradient – a span of blues and violets and pinks and oranges. It signaled that the sun was on its way, at least. This time of year it would rise directly over the thrush forest – the same forest he would traverse in only a few days to begin his hunt.

The hunt was thrilling – exciting even – but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about it. How many had been lost during these hunts? Even if they asked for protection, was that protection guaranteed? Though he knew the forest was not the only place he had to fear for his life. Anything could happen at any time, in any place, and to anyone.

Vegeta subconsciously reached up to brush his fingers over the beautiful full-moon brooch that held the riding hood over his shoulders.

“If it isn’t the hunt that kills me one day, surely all of my worrying will.” If only he had not risen so early, he could at least preoccupy himself with browsing and shopping the various markets. They were only just beginning to set up, though, and the bread at the bakery was only just now going into ovens to bake (or so his sense of smell told him).

Still, something about the crispness of the morning air and the bit of fog that kissed the rooftops made him feel considerably more at ease than he would have been if he’d stayed home. At least now he could be one of the first shoppers and snag the freshest of goods for a delicious breakfast. His father and brothers would surely appreciate it – they didn’t need to know how early he’d left to pick them up.

As if to purposefully dampen his lighter mood, the cries of a flock of birds drew his attention back to the forest at the town’s edge. They flew away from some unknown disturbance. It could have been anything in there, really. The creatures within were magnificent . . . and incredibly deadly. Was it strange, though, that moreso than any of the monsters they hunted in the forest, even moreso than the fearsome dragons . . . Vegeta feared the Lycans. How would he react if he crossed paths with one? Would he even have a moment _to_ react?

He shook his head and heaved a heavy sigh, trying again not to let his mood go South. “I will visit grandmother Baba and receive her blessing before my hunt. I will follow the path she gives me through the forest. I will not stray from it. I have to believe those things will protect me.” His fingers once more brushed over his brooch, then over the beautiful, bright-red fabric of his riding hood.

The trip to the forest and the hunt would bring far more than a supply of meat or money . . . far more than he would be able to comprehend for quite some time. 

But for today he wandered slowly through the streets, waiting until the town woke up to join him.


	21. 21 - GitoGitoGito 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of drabble #16 - Z Vegetto and S Vegetto get 4 Vegetto to lie down . . . but they aren't quite finished playing yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is Dragonball Z Vegetto (called Z), Super Saiyan 4 Vegetto (called 4), and Dragonball Super Vegetto (called S). Assume they are all in their Super Saiyan forms permanently (SSJ, SSJ4, and SSJB respectively). They all permanently exist.
> 
> This drabble is a continuation of drabble #16. It is recommended you’ve read that first, but it is not necessary to enjoy the story.
> 
> Rating is Mature (sexually suggestive). No warnings apply.
> 
> This drabble was a request from @SpiritLoaf on Twitter.

Z sat with his back against the headboard and his legs folded up underneath him as he gently pat his thighs, “Here 4, rest your head right here.” 4 was so shy and nervous about the more risqué activities, but something as innocent as resting his head in someone’s lap ought to be fine, right? They would just have to slowly ease him into other things. Take their time with him, show him it was okay and that it wasn’t embarrassing . . . well, more like he shouldn’t be ashamed of it. It would feel embarrassing for a long time no matter what.

“A-ah . . . okay.” With his face still bright red across his cheeks and nose, 4 inched his way up the bed and rested the back of his head on Z’s thighs. Even that action was enough to make his heart beat faster, though. Something about looking up at Z’s gentle expression gave him a strange fluttering sensation in his chest. He considered sitting back up and just leaving the room, but . . . there was also a bit of desire and curiosity in the back of his mind that he wasn’t quite ready to abandon.

“That’s better, right?” Z removed his own gloves and set them aside before burying his hands in 4’s soft hair. He combed his fingers through it, trying to soothe and calm him while he stared down at his face. A gentle smile rested on his lips, his eyes half-lidded. 

“Yeah . . . it is.” That was somewhat of a lie, of course, especially when S suddenly laid down beside him and faced him. So close.

“Your face is about as red as your fur, 4.” S smirked as he reached across 4 to run his hand down the fur of his chest on one side and then around to the other, his fingers expertly moving along the very edge of the fur without touching his bare skin. When had he also removed his gloves? “Want us to help you relax a little?” Without waiting for an answer, he snuggled closer to him and nuzzled his neck, his hand now sliding across 4’s abs with feather-light touches.

“You don’t have to do anything at all.” Z reassured him, his hands still slowly running through 4’s hair as he watched what S was doing. He knew what he was up to, but he also knew his own role was to try and keep 4 relaxed. Maybe they could switch next time. “I love the way your eyes look, 4. They’re almost hypnotic.” Z lowered his voice as he spoke, trying his best to entrance the larger of the three men.

“Oh . . . thanks-ah!” Just as he was distracted from S’s hand, he suddenly felt teeth grazing over his neck and then a tongue slipping over the same spot to soothe it. “Wh-what are you-“

“Shhh, it’s okay, isn’t it? I promise it will feel nice. Just relax. You’re too tense.” S spoke in a soft, sing-song voice as he nipped lightly at the skin of 4’s neck. His hand continued its dance over his abs, up his sternum, occasionally sweeping teasingly over one of those perky, pink nubs on his chest. “Just relax.” He repeated the words before nuzzling at his neck and then slowly sitting up so he could trail a line of short kisses down along his jaw and to his Adam’s apple where he stopped to run his tongue up his neck and to his chin. He could see those anxious eyes staring down at him and it brought a smirk to his lips, “Are you nervous, 4? But you aren’t stopping me. Do you like feeling my mouth on you? Do my teeth make it feel like your skin is on fire?” 

S straddled 4’s thighs for a better angle as he once more kissed over his collarbone and then down the center of his chest, “Do you like the kisses better?” He ran his tongue up the man’s sternum, “Or maybe my tongue? Or perhaps . . .” Looking up into 4’s eyes, S bit down on one of his nipples, eliciting a surprised yelp and then an involuntary moan as he ran his tongue over the nub to soothe it, “You like the biting, don’t you? Does it feel nice?” S licked the tips of his fingers on his left hand so he could rub slow circles around 4’s right nipple while his mouth played with the left.

“How fast is your heart beating, hm?” Z huffed a laugh as his own hands slid to 4’s ears to play with his Potara. “Are you watching what he’s doing? It’s nice, isn’t it? But don’t you wish . . . he’d go a little further down?” Z’s own heart was racing with excitement from what he was seeing, but he did his best to keep his voice calm and his tone even.

“I . . . I . . . I . . .” 4 couldn’t find the words, his voice barely a whisper when he managed to speak at all. He was too transfixed on what S was doing and those blue eyes that captured his own.

“Go further down? Not a bad idea.” S bit down once more on the nipple, then sucked on it before circling it with his tongue. Just something as simple as that was enough to make 4’s breathing uneven and to force involuntary noises from his throat. How delicious.

S did move further down, though, nipping and kissing and licking down over his perfectly-cut abs until he finally reached 4’s navel . . . and immediately the larger Saiyan’s stomach muscles tightened up.

“A-ah! N-not there!” His face looked a bit panicked, but he was also incredibly flushed. His cheeks and nose were bright red and now the tops of his ears were as well. 

“Not here? That only makes me want to do it more.” Looking right into 4’s eyes, he dipped his tongue down into the man’s navel and chuckled as 4’s muscles contracted and relaxed repeatedly as though trying to escape his mouth. “Oh, you’re really sensitive around here, aren’t you?” Holding onto 4’s hips, S got a mouthful of skin right by his navel and bit down just hard enough to leave a mark. This drew a guttural moan from the man beneath him that made both S and Z shiver with delight, “Oooh, that was nice. Do you like that? Do you want me to mark you up from head to toe? To show the world that you’re ours?” Again he used his tongue to soothe the teeth marks in his skin, feeling the way 4 began to squirm beneath him.

“It’s . . . it’s too much. S, please . . .” His body was begging for more and more, but his heart felt as though it would leap right out of his chest if it beat any harder, “I can’t take it.”

Z now slid his hands down the front of the Saiyan in his lap and rubbed circles around his nipples before roughly grabbing a pectoral muscle in each hand, “Close your eyes if you have to. Just enjoy what we’re doing. It’s fine, right? You can always stop us if you don’t like it.”

“I . . . I love it . . . it’s so much . . . I’m going to go crazy.” 4’s voice had been reduced to a whine as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure. His chest rose and fell with labored breaths as his abdominal muscles contracted and released erratically from what S was doing with his mouth.

“I’m glad you like it,” S purred, “Because we’ve only just begun.”


	22. 22 - Tights x Beets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beets visits Tights at her apartment, only to find her in a sexy new set of lingerie and stockings. Tights may be small, but she has quite a . . . dominant personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is Tights x Beets. Rating is Explicit (light BDSM / FemDom). No warnings apply. 
> 
> This drabble was a request from @jung_anders on Twitter.

It hadn’t taken much to convince Beets to go along with this idea. The moment he entered her apartment and caught sight of Tights donning a gorgeous new set of lacey pink lingerie and stockings, he likely would have listened to her every command. She looked . . . irresistible, and his body was already raring to go.

So he found himself seated on a chair, his hands bound behind him. “This was quite the surprise. You look amazing.” He eyed her from head to toe, admiring how the outfit hugged every curve of her petit body. Small as she was, her personality was big, powerful, commanding respect. She was everything a Saiyan man could want.

“Do I?” She smirked, knowing damn-well she looked fantastic. “Does it frustrate you to know you can’t touch me right now? A big, strong Saiyan man . . . and yet you’re under my control.” She slid her hands up her own sides slowly, sensually, “Don’t you wish you could touch?”

“I do wish I could. Can I?” He tugged lightly at his bindings, knowing that she would not allow it.

“Absolutely not. In fact . . .” She turned back to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, the other expertly yanking on his tie to remove it from his neck, “I don’t think I want you to be able to speak, either. All you need to do . . . is see and feel.” She bit her lower lip with excitement before placing his tie in his mouth and fastening it behind his head. “There. That’s not too tight, is it?”

“Hn-nn.” He gave her a muffled confirmation as he bit down on the fabric of his own tie. This wasn’t the first time they’d done something like this. They each knew each other’s limits, each knew what the other liked and what they weren’t comfortable with. It was all in good fun. As frustrating as a tease could be, it always paid off with interest in the end.

Tights lightly touched Beets’ face, her fingers dancing across the skin and over the fabric of his tie, “I was so excited for you to come over today. I’ve been waiting to show you my new outfit. Do you like it?” She turned around so he could see the backside, but then sat atop his lap, her long hair leading his gaze down to her beautifully round ass that was conveniently right on top of his already-hard cock. “Oh, are you already worked up? It must be horribly uncomfortable with your pants still fastened, hm?” She glanced back over her shoulder, a knowing smirk playing on her lips.

“Mmm-hmm . . .” His breathing became a bit more labored as his heart was already racing. He knew it was far too soon to be so worked up, but his body didn’t know any better. He wanted to grab her hips to hold her petit body in place so he could grind upward against her. With his hands bound, though, the best he could do was try to lift his hips off the seat to press against her ass while she moved her hips in a circular motion to tease him.

“Ah ah ah, what are you doing, Beets? You’ve got to be a good boy if you want your treat at the end. You _do_ want it, don’t you?” She got up from his lap and faced him once more, sticking her index finger into her mouth and sucking on it as she pulled it out as though to demonstrate what his treat would be.

Beets breathed heavily through his nose as she got up, but he knew better than to whine about it. The wait would be worth it. It was always worth it, no matter how frustrated he became.

“You want me to touch you?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“You want me to rub you like this?” Tights grabbed Beets’ length through is pants, rubbing her hand up and down along the length while her free hand tugged open his shirt to touch his chest, drawing a long moan from his lips.

“Mmmmmm . . . mm-hmm.”

“Oh, you like that, don’t you? Then how about this?” Releasing her hold, she instead placed her stocking-covered foot over his crotch, using the bottom of her foot to mimic the same stroking motion as her hand. “Is that good?” Her voice was low and sultry, those lovely blue eyes mere crescents over her cheeks as he smirked devilishly at him. 

“Mmm-hmm . . .” He once more gave her the affirmation she sought as he tried his best to keep from rolling his hips up against that foot. He’d love to feel the fabric of that stocking against his cock. The friction would be heavenly. 

“Yeah?” She moved her foot a bit more before suddenly pressing down hard against his crotch, earning a startled and pained yelp from her lover, “Oh, that wasn’t nice?” She licked her lips before resuming the rubbing like before. He sounded so relieved and even whimpered a bit. “Mmm yes, let me hear you moan, Beets! You like it, don’t you?” She reached up to her own chest, grabbing her breasts and massaging them through the lace as she stroked him.

“Mmm . . . mmm . . . MMMM!!” His moaning once more became a cry as she pressed her foot hard against him yet again.

“You cry out like you hate it, but your body says otherwise.” She knew he liked a bit of pain and cock torture – he’d told her so himself once he was more comfortable talking about it. She’d never do anything to hurt him that he was against, of course. “What a good boy – you’ve really taken it like a champ.” Removing her foot, Tights kneeled down in front of him, her hands sensually sliding up his inner thighs to unzip his pants and finally free his throbbing cock. She ran her tongue from base to tip, kissing the head and smiling when she heard Beets’ eager gasps, “Ready for your treat?”


	23. 23 - Vegetto x Fused Zamasu 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of drabble #15. Vegetto takes Zamasu's obvious bait and carried him back to the bedroom for playtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pairing of this story is Vegetto x Fused Zamasu.  
> This drabble is a continuation of drabble #15. It is recommended you’ve read that first, but it is not necessary to enjoy the story.  
> Rating is Explicit (sexual). No warnings apply.  
> This drabble was a request from @HYDEOVER9000 on Twitter.

Vegetto hurried to the bedroom with Zamasu in his arms, those lovely, pale emerald legs wrapped tightly around his waist and those bare arms draped loosely over his shoulders and crossing behind his neck. Zamasu was beautiful and had been in the kitchen wearing nothing but one of Vegetto’s shirts and a pair of skimpy black underwear. To make matters worse, he chose to eat a popsicle in a most seductive, non-conventional way . . . it was obvious bait and the Saiyan fusion chose to take it.

“How savage – the moment you have permission, you jump me like a starving beast would jump a pile of meat.” Zamasu smirked as he taunted his lover. It was hot, but he didn’t mind the heat when they were having sex. Vegetto was excellent in bed and he was currently bored – why not coax him into playing a bit? Teasing him was far more fun than outright asking for it.

“Well I am quite starved and you are looking very delicious, my meat pile.”

“. . . never say that again.”

Vegetto grinned and laughed, dumping the god onto their bed and making quick work of completely undressing himself. “I’ve never been too great at flirting.”

“No . . . but you’re good at other things.” Zamasu used his ability to rid himself of the shirt and underwear, his hands gripping at the bedsheets, “Care to remind me what one of those things is?”

“Hmm I dunno, it was pretty mean of you to tease me like that and pretend you weren’t doing it on purpose. Maybe I shouldn’t give you what you want.” Contrary to his words, Vegetto climbed on the bed and on top of his lover, his knees and elbows holding him up so he could look down at the god. As much as Zamasu hated to be looked down upon, it always made him blush and drove him crazy when it was done in bed.

“Actions speak louder than words, mortal. I know you cannot resist me.” As expected, the god’s cheeks and ears were dusted with a blush as he stared up into the taunting eyes of Vegetto, “Why are you looking down on me? You know I hate that.” Zamasu gripped the sheets a bit tighter, his own smirk falling into a nervous frown as he fidgeted beneath his lover.

“You hate it? Are you sure about that? I think you fucking love it when I do this.” Not interested in a response, Vegetto crushed his lips against Zamasu’s, lowering his body on top of the god as he let his hands wander up and down that flawless form. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” He growled the words against Zamasu’s lips, his cock twitching from the soft, muffled groan that seemed to echo through the god’s chest. 

Not missing a beat, Vegetto reached to the side and yanked open a drawer in the bedside table, retrieving the bottle of lube stashed there.

“Cutting right to the chase, hm?” Zamasu’s voice was low and lusty, his own hands wandering the expanse of Vegetto’s back as the Saiyan rubbed lubricant over his own cock.

“Yeah . . . I uh . . . I’m hungry.” Vegetto grinned sheepishly and laughed at Zamasu’s annoyed expression. “After this, let’s eat together . . . and then maybe we can play for longer later.” He ran a lube-slickened digit over his lover’s entrance and even slipped it inside briefly before pulling it away and positioning his cock there instead. “Relax.”

That was his only warning before he pressed inside to the hilt, waiting briefly after Zamasu let out a sharp gasp. It couldn’t hurt him, of course, but it felt uncomfortable. “I love the way you gasp and arch your back whenever I first thrust inside you. You look so good.” Vegetto tucked his arms up underneath Zamasu’s back to hold him at such an angle while he latched his lips onto his neck and quickly set into a steady rhythm of thrusting.

“Hush, mortal.” Zamasu wrapped his legs around Vegetto’s waist again, his hands gripping at his back and the back of his head.

“Call me Vegetto, Zamasu. I love you when you say my name.” He purred the words in his lover’s ear, his tongue fiddling with the potara earring.

“You are too easy to please, Vegetto.” Zamasu smiled, though. He loved this idiotic mortal.

“Yeah, I am.” Vegetto suddenly bit down on the god’s neck, drawing a startled yelp from his lips, followed by a long moan that sent chills down the Saiyan’s spine, “Oooh that was nice. You like when I bite your neck?” He licked at the site before biting down again until the faint taste of blood graced his tongue. It was only a bit before the wound healed itself, but something about it always awakened such feral instincts in the Saiyan. “Is it bad that I want to just go crazy on you? Can I do that?” He buried himself inside his lover, his hands sliding up to grip the back of Zamasu’s hair and yank his head back a bit, “I want to pound you into the fucking bed and bite your neck and shove my tongue down your throat . . . and I want to feel your nails digging into my back . . .”

“. . . don’t just talk about it. Do it.” Zamasu smirked at him devilishly as Vegetto pulled away just enough to look down at him again, “Show me what you’ve got, Saiyan Warrior Vegetto.”


	24. 24 - Bardock x OC 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardock attempts to leave Sue for good . . . but can he really give up his love all for the sake of training?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was requested by @LoveBadaGine on Twitter. Pairing is Bardock x OC (Sue). Rating is General. The character “Sue” is the original character created by LoveBadaGine. Sue is a human on Earth who Bardock has been visiting and getting intimate with.

“It’s for the best.”

That was the mantra he continued to repeat to himself every time he thought of her. Sue. The beautiful Earthling woman who he’d been visiting nearly every night since he’d come to Earth. All he wanted was to see her, to smell her, to feel her in his arms. It had become . . . almost an insatiable desire and he’d found himself thinking about being with her even when he was trying to train. How many times had he cut his training short just because his desire to see her had become unbearable? How many times had he simply skipped it altogether or been unable to focus on it because his mind had wandered back to her?

She was a distraction from his training – a distraction that would surely lead him to grow weaker and weaker until he was a joke to the warrior race to which he belonged. He was a Saiyan! A leader! A fighter! Someone who chose training and fighting over romance!

Yet another mantra he continued to repeat to himself. It wasn’t working, though.

He had left her behind, this time for good. He couldn’t even recall how long it had been. A week? Two weeks? Perhaps a month? He hadn’t kept track of the time, for that would only make it more difficult to stay away. He couldn’t go back to her apartment anymore. He needed to forget about her entirely and return to the way he once was if he wanted to continue his training properly. He couldn’t see her any more. One slip-up and he’d probably never have the willpower to leave her behind again.

Bardock trudged back to the small cave he’d been staying in. It was out in the middle of a canyon where surely no one would find him. He’d had many good days of training lately, but every now and then he’d catch his mind slipping no matter how hard he tried to focus. Today was one of those days and so he retired back to the cave early. Back to the cold, damp cave . . . back to the makeshift futon with only a blanket and a pillow made of leaves . . . and no one there to greet him.

_“Welcome back, Bardock!”_

He shook his head to try and will away the thoughts of her smiling face as she greeted him every time, the thoughts of her warm embrace and her sweet scent. 

“What are you up to right now, Sue?” Did she miss him as much as he missed her? Would she greet him with the same smile if he _did_ go back, or would she be angry? Did she . . . cry?

Bardock furrowed his brows and sat down on a rock in the corner, burying his face in his hands and slowly slipping them down his cheeks, pulling at his own skin.

“Sue . . .” He wished she was there to put those small, delicate hands on him, to ask him what was wrong, to gently kiss his cheek . . . and he wanted to bury his face in the bend of her neck instead of the rough palms of his own hands. “Sue . . .” Did it really need to be one or the other? Could he really not train himself to have some self control? To be able to train and also to have her? Why could he not have both? Was his mind really so weak that he had to give up one in order to have the other?

“No . . .” He stood up suddenly, his brows furrowing as his heart began to race with realization, “I don’t need to choose. If I cannot focus on training because my thoughts remain with her, then that is my own failure. I simply must train my mind in addition to my body. I can have both.” His face relaxed as his hands curled into determined fists, “I can have both.” How blind had he been to make such a rash decision when the answer should have been obvious?

Bardock quickly shoved his few important belongings back into his bag and fled the cave, flying faster than he’d ever flown before in the direction his heart knew so well. He wanted to see her. He wanted to see her so desperately and yet he was also afraid. What if she was no longer there? What if she had found another man? What if she . . . simply did not want to see him anymore after he’d left?

The Saiyan furrowed his brows and bit lightly at his lower lips as he flew faster still. He could not let his doubt overcome him. He had to see her. He would not find any sleep tonight if he did not go to her right now.

His heart was beating rapidly as he moved and it felt like a lump had formed in his throat with worry and desire and desperation . . . and then it all seemed to vanish in an instant the moment he grew close to Sue’s apartment.

The window was open.

It was open just a small bit, like it always was, the curtains inside blowing softly and a warm light seeping out from within.

She was waiting.

Bardock hurried to the window, slid it open, and stepped inside. Warm. It was warm and smelled wonderful and it felt like home. This was home.

Sue was sitting at the desk in her room, writing, but she turned and quickly stood upon seeing the man who had been missing for so long. Her eyes were wide and she had a million things to say, but the moment she opened her mouth to speak, he had already closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers, his arms wrapping tightly around her as though she may disappear if he didn’t.

The kiss was short-lived, but it was eager, hungry, desperate, and even after Bardock broke the kiss he held her close and murmured against her lips, “I’m home.” He cracked a smile at her bewildered expression, “I’m home, Sue. I’m home and I will never leave you again. Never. I cannot be without you. I will find a way to train and to be with you. I cannot choose training over you. I cannot choose _anything_ over you. You have my word.” 

This time it was she who started the kiss, her hands burying themselves in his hair. They had quite a lot to discuss and catch up on, but for now . . .

. . . he was home.


	25. 25 - Bardock x OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardock is a mentor in Conton City. One of his pupils? A cheeky Saiyan named Vampi. What began as a teacher/student relationship became a bit more than that . . . though no one need to know about that, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was requested by @vampirarts on Twitter. Pairing is Turles x Vampi (OC). Vampi is an OC who belongs to @vampirarts. In the Xenoverse universe, he is the time patroller and Turles is his mentor. They are in an established, though still under wraps, relationship. 
> 
> Rating is Mature (sexual).

“Haaaa that felt great.” Vampi stretched his arms above his head. He and Turles had just returned to the Time Patrol headquarters in Conton City after an intense round of training. Most of the other time patrollers weren’t around – either on missions or training or just out and about – so they had this wing of the headquarters pretty much to themselves. 

“It was; though I think you’re getting a bit cocky during your training. You might regret that in an actual fight.” Turles folded his arms across his chest as he closed the door behind them. This room was typically used for basics training, but the two of them came here often just to regroup and chat or discuss training or . . . _other things_. It wasn’t used often by the others, so it was a perfect little getaway.

“I’m only cocky because I’m training against _you_.” Vampi leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest to mimic his mentor, “You might be my mentor, buuuut I think I might be stronger than you, now.” A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, his eyes narrowing to crescents. He liked to rile up the other Saiyan every now and then – keep him on his toes.

“. . . surely you’re joking.” Turles took the bait, pursing his lips in mild irritation, “If that’s what you think, then I’m not holding back next time.”

“Not holding back? I don’t think you were holding back today at all; just admit that you’re weaker than me.” Vampi shrugged his shoulders and sighed dramatically.

“So you think I’m weak, huh?” Turles now wore a smirk of his own, his arms unfolding to drop down to his sides, “Yet I’m strong enough to hold you down. You never seem to be able to get out of that . . . or is that because you like it too much?” His tongue peeked out briefly to gloss over his lower lip, his smirk widening at the blush that quickly spread over Vampi’s cheeks.

Oh, so he was trying to get under his skin like _that_ , was he? “Maybe the problem is that you get distracted looking at me during a fight, so you can’t fight to your full potential. Not my fault I look this good.” Vampi ignored the heat in his cheeks to return a flirt of his own.

“You really think you look good enough to distract me?” Turles slowly approached his student-turned-lover, his eyes narrowed and the corner of his lips still turned upward, “Maybe you do. Maybe you distract me from my work. I’m supposed to be your mentor, you know? How did I end up with the worst student?” The words hung on his lips as his voice fell to a hushed tone, their chests pressed together to the point they could feel their heartbeats mingle, “You’re a brat.”

“Am I?” Vampi’s own voice was quieter as well – only the two of them needed to hear it, after all. “And what are you gonna do about it? I think you’ve just gotta learn how to handle me.”

“Do I?” Turles chuckled, a low chuckle that rumbled in his chest and made a shiver course through Vampi’s entire body. “I think I know quite well how to handle you.”

“I don’t think I believe you.” Vampi slid his hands up Turles’ sides as he leaned his head forward just enough to nip at the other Saiyan’s lower lip. “I think you need to prove it.”

“Right here? Right now?” He loved this feisty side of Vampi. He’d noticed it the very first day he’d taken him on as a student. He was mouthy, energetic, and sometimes a bit ditzy . . . but during a serious fight, he would get this stoic, almost cold demeanor . . . there was something about it that was just so damn attractive. An excellent warrior, yet a fun person outside of battle. “I think I’ll accept your challenge.”

Turles abruptly wedged his knee between Vampi’s legs, the other Saiyan not resisting whatsoever. He then gripped his chin and eagerly pressed their lips together. Vampi returned his kisses just as desperately, the hands on Turles’ sides now gripping and tugging playfully at his armor. It was in the way, but that was fine for now. Right now it was all about where they could put their hands and their mouths and how much Turles could press Vampi into the wall before it was impossible to tell where one body ended and the other began.

Vampi opened his mouth, purposefully coaxing Turles to slip his tongue inside to explore. Turles obliged, of course. He relished in Vampi’s flavor and the way he could feel the vibrations from his soft moans. He had half a mind to just throw him to the floor and rip his clothes off right there.

“O-oh!”

An unknown voice roused the both of them from their heated liplock. Vampi bit down on Turles’ tongue as he was startled, causing the older Saiyan to yelp as he pulled away from him. “I-idiot!”

“You don’t have to stop, you know. You can keep going.” The goddess of time herself stood in the doorway. How had they not heard the door open? “I’ll be reaaaaally quiet! You won’t even know I’m here!” She grinned mischievously and put her hands on her hips. “I didn’t even know you two had a thing! Unless . . . is it a secret?”

Turles and Vampi said nothing, instead opting to purse their lips and steal glances at one-another.

“Ahhh, I see, I see. Well I won’t say anything, don’t worry! Aaaaas long as you do me a couple favors.” She grinned now, taking great enjoyment from their flushed, embarrassed faces.

Both men replied in unison, “Y-yes, ma’am.”


	26. 26 - Bardock x OC 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue attempts to warm her ice-cold hands on Bardock's back, startling the Saiyan and beginning a playful fight for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was requested by @LoveBadaGine on Twitter. The character “Sue” is the original character created by LoveBadaGine. Sue is a human on Earth who Bardock has been visiting and getting intimate with.
> 
> Pairing is Bardock x Sue (OC). Rating is Explicit (sexual).

Sue rubbed her hands together as she made her way down the hall in her apartment. She was dressed in comfy sweatpants and an oversized sweater, yet she was still cold. She had been sitting at her desk, writing out a few things in her journal, but the cold had become too much of a bother and she instead got up to go search for her personal heater.

. . . her heater named Bardock.

She found him exactly where she’d expected to – seated at the small table in the kitchen, enjoying a snack. The two of them ate many of their meals together if he wasn’t out training, but Bardock still ate snacks in between meals. Apparently the Saiyan race had bottomless pits instead of stomachs.

“Are you enjoying your snack?” She slowly approached him from behind. Whatever it was he was eating, he’d just put the last bit of it in his mouth.

“Ah, you’re back.” His words were muffled by food before he finished chewing and swallowing, standing from his chair so he could take the plate and set it in the sink. “Yeah, it was really g-AHHHH!!!”

As he was talking, Sue got close and slid her icy hands up the back of his shirt and onto his warm skin, startling the Saiyan from the intense cold. His tail stood straight up at first and then curled, the fur fluffing up as his shoulders also rose upward. “W-what the hell!? Are those your hands?” He spun around in a hurry, quickly setting the plate back on the table.

“Haha, are they cold?” Sue grinned, taking a few steps back as she laughed. “I wanted you to warm them up for me.”

Bardock’s eyes narrowed as his own lips stretched into a mischievous smirk, “You don’t think you can just get away with startling me like that, do you? I’ll have to get revenge, now!”

Sue let out a playful shriek as he lunged toward her. She turned and ran out of the main room and down the hall, the larger Saiyan man hot on her heels. The apartment wasn’t very large, though, and she quickly found herself in the bedroom with nowhere else to run. Sue dove onto the bed to try and grab a pillow to smack him with, but as she rolled onto her back, Bardock was already on top of her, his hands gripping both wrists to prevent the pillow assault.

“Ha! I’ve got you! Now then . . . what should my revenge be?” He feigned a look of pondering before releasing her wrists and sliding his hands up her shirt to tickle her sides. Sue writhed and squealed, her hands grasping at his arms to try and make him stop. She was always so ticklish and her laughter brought a warmth to his heart that he’d never known before he knew her. 

Beautiful, delicate, precious . . . Sue.

Bardock abruptly stopped his tickle attack, the smile on his face softening as he watched Sue calm down from her laughing fit. As she did so, the hands he had on her sides slid up toward her breasts, slipping inside her bra to hold them. “I love your laugh. It’s almost . . . intoxicating.” He maintained eye contact with her as he swirled a finger around each nipple, his heart beginning to race with anticipation. “Since we’re already on the bed . . . why not do a little more, hm?”

Sue didn’t even have to say a word in response – that flirty glint in her eyes and the smirk she wore were enough of an answer. Bardock pushed her sweater up to her neck and pulled her bra up over her breasts to join it. With those out of the way, he took one nipple into his mouth, his hand massaging the other breast. He suckled on the sensitive skin, his cock twitching as Sue moaned softly with each flick of his tongue against the bud. Bardock maneuvered his lower body so he could press his erection between her legs, coaxing her to spread her legs open wider with him in between them.

“Can you feel it?” His voice was more hushed as he spoke against her skin, licking again at the pink bud before continuing, “Can you feel what you’ve done to me? How much I want you?” He rolled his hips, rubbing his cock against her through the fabric.

“Bardock . . .” Sue reached up to cup his face, her toes curling against the bedsheets, “Will you warm me up like I wanted?” Her mouth opened and closed with quiet gasps as her lover continued to grind against her. She could already feel a dampness growing between her legs, her body excited and ready for his attention.

“You bet.” Bardock replaced his mouth with his other hand on her breast once more so he could instead capture her lips in a brief kiss, “I’ll warm you up from the inside out . . . and maybe tease you a bit as extra payback for those cold hands.”


	27. 27 - Gogeta x Vegetto AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegetto laments his monster-like form and is comforted by his partner, Gogeta. Based on an AU story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written as a request for @xxdreamer45xx on Twitter. It is based on their AU story of Gogeta and Vegetto.
> 
> Rating is Teen. No warnings apply.

Limbo. A nasty, void-like space where fusion souls linger once they are no longer being used. Vegetto and Gogeta had met there and quickly grew fond of one-another. Gogeta would disappear whenever Goku and Vegeta used Metamoran fusion again, but always returned once the timer ran out. 

. . . until one day he did not come back. 

Vegetto waited and waited all alone in that dark space, but Gogeta never returned.

It wasn’t until many years later that they were reunited through a string of events, this time in Heaven. Gogeta had died and that was why he did not return to Limbo. Since he’d passed in a physical form, he was able to ascend to heaven and, once Goku and Vegeta passed, was able to convince them to give up their own forms in order to bring Vegetto to Heaven.

Unlike Gogeta, who had two beautiful white wings and was as handsome as he ever was, Vegetto’s form had succumbed to many changes due to the atmosphere he was subjected to in Limbo. While he loved Gogeta and was thrilled to be with him again in a place far more beautiful than where he’d been trapped . . . he could not help but lament his monstrous appearance.

Three sets of eyes with a seventh, vertical eye in between them. Dark blue sclera. His normal mouth was gone – replaced by a mouth that opened at his jaw-line, filled with sharp teeth and a wild tongue. Four arms, six wings . . . and a height that was now far greater than that of Gogeta. He couldn’t even speak to him properly anymore, for his mouth was no longer fit for speaking. He instead spoke in a way that was almost telepathic – a sort of ambient voice that could be heard by whomever was nearby.

The halo, too. Gogeta had a brilliant gold halo, one you might expect to see on an angel. Vegetto, though . . . Vegetto had two massive halo-like structures that encircled his head, each crossing over the other. As if the size was not obnoxious enough, each ring was lined with eyes.

The list of differences went on and on – too many to count. But the more Vegetto thought about it, the more his heart felt as though it were being ripped in half.

“Monster . . . you are a monster.” He spoke only to himself, one set of hands reaching up to touch his face and count the number of eyes, the number he knew had not changed and would likely never change. “Hideous . . . terrifying . . .” How could Gogeta see anything in him anymore? How could he still smile that beautiful smile and kiss his strange mouth? Did he hesitate? Was he truly repulsed by it? The very thought made him want to go crazy. If Gogeta were to no longer want him . . . no, he couldn’t allow his mind to spiral down that path. Such a thing would drive him past the point of insanity for sure.

“Vegetto?”

Vegetto pulled his hands away from his face, turning to look back at the source of that familiar voice. “A-ah, Gogeta . . .” His ambient voice rang out, full of sadness and uncertainty.

“I was wondering where you’d gone off to.” Gogeta sat down beside him, smiling up at him just as he always did. Gogeta never once appeared to falter in his movements or in his expressions. Surely he was bothered by his appearance, though. It was far too terrifying and abnormal to overlook. “Are you okay?” His smile faded into a look of concern, “You’re not beating yourself up again, are you?”

“That’s . . . I . . .” Vegetto closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. There really wasn’t any purpose in lying, was there? “I worry . . . I worry that my appearance will drive you away from me. Even though you always say you don’t mind it, I . . . I can’t fathom how.” He turned his head so as to hide his face from Gogeta.

“Hey . . . look at me.” Gogeta reached up to touch Vegetto’s face, turning him back toward him, “I know your appearance bothers you . . . and maybe it always will. But . . . you’re still Vegetto. You’re the same person. Your voice is the same, your heart is the same . . . you follow me closer than my shadow just the same.” He cracked a smile as he leaned in to hug his partner, “I was so happy to finally see you again. All I could think about after I died . . . was bringing you here with me. I couldn’t just leave you alone like that. There isn’t anyone else I’d rather have at my side.”

Vegetto wrapped all four arms around Gogeta, holding him close, “Even when I feel my worst, your smile makes me feel a bit better. The thought of you turning away from me-“

“Well you tell those thoughts to shut up, because I’m not going anywhere.” Gogeta nuzzled Vegetto’s chest, “Ahhh, you really give the best hugs! Four arms are so much better than two!” He leaned back and then up so he could place a gentle kiss on Vegetto’s closed, hidden mouth. “I love you. Whenever you’re feeling bad, just come to me and I’ll remind you just how amazing you are and how much you’re loved. Okay?”

“Yes . . .” His heart feeling lighter for the time being, Vegetto nuzzled Gogeta’s face – since kissing him back wasn’t exactly an option – and embraced him once more. As long as he had Gogeta, he would learn to live with this abysmal appearance.


	28. 28 - Zamasu and Z Gogeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zamasu wakes up in a place he's never seen before with no recollection of how he got there. The only other person he can find looks oddly familiar . . . but yet unfamiliar at the same time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for @Rykun_DSZ on Twitter. Rating is general. No warnings apply.

Where was this? Zamasu opened his eyes to a place he’d never seen before. He could remember being cut in half by Trunks and then . . . and then what?

Zamasu turned around when he heard the rumbling of a machine behind him. Yet another thing he’d never seen before. Something that looked like . . . souls? Souls were being fed into this machine and then emerging from the other side. The ominous aura with which they’d entered had vanished once they exited. Some sort of . . . soul cleansing device? It sounded ridiculous and yet what else could it be?

“Am I . . .?” Zamasu looked down at himself, but he still had his physical body. He did not have the same appearance as those small, white, wisps. So then . . . was he not dead? It should be impossible, right? Ah, and his right side . . . it was no longer a goopy, violet mess. Had all of that been some terrible dream? Though he was still in his fused form . . . nothing was making any sense!

Gogeta was nearby, doing his usual patrol of the area, when he caught a glimpse of the confused god. Gogeta didn’t know who he was, of course, and was puzzled as to why he had a full form rather than the form of a spirit. He had a halo, signifying that he was, in fact, dead, but . . . it was still uncommon for someone to keep their body in Hell. This was clearly someone special.

Zamasu took a few slow steps, gazing at his surroundings in both wonder and frustration. He needed to leave this place, but how to do that? His body felt strange and his power within him didn’t even feel the same. What happened?

“Are you lost?”

The calm voice startled him from his thoughts and he quickly turned his head to find the source. The moment his eyes laid upon Gogeta, they instantly narrowed and his heart beat faster. Those Saiyans! They’d even followed him to this strange place! “ ** _You-!!_** ” But only that word escaped him before even more confusion set in. That was neither Goku, nor Vegeta . . . in fact, he didn’t quite recognize this person at all, despite his very familiar aura and uncanny resemblance to the Saiyans.

Gogeta tilted his head, his indifferent expression not faltering in the slightest, “What about me?” When the stranger did not answer, Gogeta began to approach him, “I asked if you were lost. Are you new? I help lost spirits find-“

“Lost spirits? Do I look like a spirit to you?” Zamasu felt his anger rising, but even that felt a bit off. What was going on?

“No. You still have a physical form even though you are dead.” Gogeta now stood a short distance in front of the god.

“I am not dead! I am immortal!”

Gogeta glanced up at the halo above the god’s head, “So . . . you are in denial, then?”

Zamasu looked up as well, to try and see what this fool was looking at, but there was nothing other than the very peculiar ceiling of whatever this place was. “What are you looking at? Is this a ploy to distract me?” He quickly returned his attention to the other man, bothered to find that he had gotten even closer. “Who do you think you-“

Gogeta grabbed Zamasu’s arm by the elbow and shoved it upward to forcibly place the god’s hand on his own halo. “You are dead, just like I am. But . . . you look a lot like the Kaioshin.” Gogeta studied the other’s outfit, “I didn’t know someone like that could be evil.”

“Evil!? There was absolutely nothing evil about anything I did! I only sought justice for the universes!”

“. . . you’re in _Hell_.” Gogeta arched a brow, watching as this stranger’s eyes widened, “My name is Gogeta. I was born here out of the fusion between two Saiyans named Goku and Vegeta. I-“

“Goku and Vegeta!? So you’re like that other fusion!” But the name was different, “I do not want anything to do with you, mortal! Or . . . are you even mortal anymore? If you’re dead, then . . . then I suppose you are not . . .” The words died on his lips as he mulled it over. If he was not truly a mortal anymore, then what was he? “Perhaps I should call you ‘spirit’ rather than mortal?”

Other fusion? They had another fusion form? Not that it mattered. “Call me Gogeta.”

“I will call you spirit, then.” Zamasu waved his hand, ignoring the irritated look from the Saiyan, “If you cannot help me out of this place, then you are of no use to me.” Hell. Was this really Hell? Well, it certainly did have a very doom and gloom atmosphere. 

“. . .” Gogeta shrugged his shoulders and shook his head before turning to continue his patrol. As long as this god didn’t cause any problems, he could be left on his own.

“Ah, where are you going?” Zamasu was stirred from his thoughts when he realized Gogeta was walking away. The thought of being left alone in a place like this was unnerving.

“You said I wasn’t any use to you. What exactly do you want?” Gogeta glanced back over his shoulder. As annoying as the god was, it _was_ kind of nice to be able to hold a conversation with someone again.

“Well, yes, but . . . I . . . perhaps I can find a use for you.” It did feel annoying to wish to stick close to this . . . ex-mortal, but he may be the only means of escaping . . . or at least just someone to rant to.

“Fine, come with me. Maybe I can teach you how to purify souls and you can help me.”

“Are they not already deceased?”

“I said purify them, not kill them.”

“Is that not the same?”

“Ugh. . .” Gogeta ran a hand over his face as he walked a few paces ahead of Zamasu. Perhaps the usual silence would be better than this guy’s companionship after all.


	29. 29 - Bardock x OC 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardock often has nightmares about the day Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Tonight, however, he dreams of losing the thing which is most precious to him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was requested by @LoveBadaGine on Twitter. The character “Sue” is the original character created by LoveBadaGine. Sue is a human on Earth who Bardock has been visiting and getting intimate with.
> 
> Pairing is Bardock x Sue (OC). Rating is Teen. No warnings apply.

Bardock smiled as he saw the beautiful hues of Earth come into view. He was in a small space pod, returning from a trip to another planet. The blues and greens and browns of this planet were far more welcoming than the others . . . but the most welcoming aspect of all was, of course, his beautiful lover, Sue. She would be waiting for him just as always. Would she have a cute outfit on? Would her hair be all disheveled from sleep? Would she look up at him with those gorgeous, wide eyes and offer him the most magnificent smile?

He could not wait to see her and as he flew closer and closer to the planet, his eagerness only grew in intensity. 

But suddenly time began to move as if in slow-motion. Orange and yellow lines appeared all over the Earth, like cracks in the crust, glowing as though from a fire within.

He had seen this before. Planet Vegeta.

“No . . . no! NO!!!” He tried to make the pod move faster, but suddenly his hands would not move. His body refused to respond and he could not even close his eyes. He watched in horror, his heart practically leaping into his throat, as the planet swelled and burst, sending chunks of debris sailing into the reaches of the universe, “No!! No, no, no! Sue! Sue!!”

* * *

In their bedroom, Sue woke with a start from the sound of Bardock’s voice. He was whimpering in his sleep and mumbling frantic, incoherent words. His hands and lips twitched and his brows were furrowed deeply. “Bardock?” Was he okay? Was something wrong? “Bardock, are you in pain? What is wrong?” She sat up and gripped his shoulders, shaking him lightly at first and then with more vigor when that did not rouse him. “Bardock!?” 

She could not see him very well in the dark with only the moonlight filtering through the blinds on the window. Her own body now shaking with worry, Sue moved to leave the bed so she could switch on a light, but a strong hand quickly grabbed her wrist and held tightly to it. 

“Sue!”

Sue turned back to him, her eyes wide with confusion and worry, “B-Bardock! Are you oka-“ Her words were cut short as she was suddenly pulled against him. He buried his face into her bosom, his arms wrapped so tightly around her that it made it a bit difficult to breathe. 

“Sue . . . Sue . . . you’re okay . . . you’re here and you’re okay.” His hands trembled as he grabbed at her back and then her hair, his face slowly peeling away from her chest to look up at her face.

“O-of course I’m okay, Bardock! We are in bed at home . . . did you have another nightmare?” She’d seen him have many nightmares since he first began staying the night with her, but never before did he wake with such fear in his eyes. What was different this time?

Bardock pulled away and slipped his still-trembling hands onto her cheeks, holding her face as if it were the most precious thing in the word . . . and it _was_ the most precious thing in _his_ world. “It was . . . it was not the same as the others. This time . . .” The image of the Earth bursting into billions of pieces flashed through his mind. “Instead of my home world being destroyed, it was Earth. You were on Earth as it exploded and my hands wouldn’t move and I couldn’t save you and I . . . I couldn’t . . .”

“Bardock . . . it was only a bad dream. It’s okay.” She placed her hands on his face as well, prompting him to rest his hands over hers. 

“If anything should ever happen to you . . . I can only hope that I die with you. I don’t want . . . I don’t want to exist in a world without you in it. I cannot lose my whole world again. I can’t do it, Sue. You are everything to me. You are the reason I keep fighting. Without you, I . . .” His lips trembled and he closed his eyes, allowing himself to be pulled back against Sue’s chest by her gentle hands.

“Shhh . . . please don’t say such things, Bardock. Don’t think about things like that. I am right here and I will be with you forever.” She rested one hand on his back as she held him close, her other hand running fingers through Bardock’s hair as she tried to comfort him.

“Forever . . .” Bardock buried his face between her breasts for a moment, inhaling her scent as he wrapped his arms around her once more and pulled her back down into a laying position in their shared bed. “I’d like that.”


	30. 30 - Ojito x SSJ4 Vegetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SSJ4 Vegetto tries to lie down for a nap, but Ojito decides it is playtime instead. Can he convince the other Saiyan to change his mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for @SpiritLoaf on Twitter. Pairing is Ojito x Super Saiyan 4 Vegetto. Rating is Mature (sexual). No warnings apply.
> 
> “Ojito” is the fandom-created Super Saiyan 4 Vegetto before he existed in Heroes. He has blue fur and hair, golden eyes, and a more lean appearance than his official counterpart . . . buuuut he’s a giant pervert. Enjoy!

“For someone who wasn’t interested, you sure are quiet now.” Ojito smirked and licked his lips as he stared down at his counterpart, Vegetto.

Vegetto had gone to lie down in the bed for a nap and Ojito followed him in and promptly straddled the other Saiyan’s hips the moment he was on the mattress. Vegetto had protested as first, but the moment Ojito laid hands on him and began to expertly slide his fingers over every dip and curve of his muscles, Vegetto fell quiet.

“And that blush . . . your cheeks and your fur are nearly the same color. Delicious.” 

“C-cut it out.” Vegetto grumbled the words under his breath. His instinct was telling him to just shove Ojito off and tell him to get out of the room, but . . . his body was telling him something quite different. “Get off!”

“Oh . . . I fully intend to ‘get off’, Vegetto.” Ojito’s smirk stretched into a grin as he watched the other Saiyan’s face turn a darker shade of red, “But truly . . . if you _really_ want me to go away, just say the words . . . just tell me you don’t want this.” He leaned down over the other man’s torso, his lower half moving off of Vegetto’s hips to instead get comfortably in between his legs so he had a better angle. “Do you really not want it?”

Vegetto’s mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words came out. It wasn’t so much that he hated it, but . . .

“That’s what I thought.” The blue-haired Saiyan brought his right hand to his lips and bit into one finger of his glove, yanking it off with his teeth before casting it aside. He then did the same with the other, never once looking away from Vegetto’s face. The other man was quite transfixed on this action, “You like that? I love to use my mouth . . . you know?” Winking and chuckling at the bewildered expression of his counterpart, Ojito then licked the tip of his middle finger and placed it over one of Vegetto’s already-taut nipples, rubbing circles on it as he did the same with his other hand. 

“These are sensitive, aren’t they?” Not expecting an answer, he dipped his tongue into Vegetto’s navel, relishing in the soft gasp this elicited from him. He dragged his tongue up along his abs, those golden eyes locked with the blue eyes of Vegetto. He loved that unwavering attention, those permanently-stained cheeks, that quivering lower lip. He could stare at that expression all damn day.

Keeping his left hand circling and tugging at Vegetto’s nipple, he leaned up to replace his right hand with his mouth instead, biting down gently on the nub and then soothing it with his tongue.

Vegetto’s fingers gripped at the bedsheets as he shifted his body slightly under Ojito’s weight. Did he have to look right at his face like that? It was embarrassing . . . though it was more embarrassing how much his body was reacting to every touch, every lick, even every word.

“Do you like that?” Ojito sucked hard on the sensitive bud as he slid his hand down to grope the other Saiyan through his pants, earning a startled yelp that was quickly stifled, “Oh, I see you like it quite a lot if you’re already this aroused.” He gave the erection a brief stroke to emphasize his point, amused at the bit-back groan from the other, “Do you want more?” He inched his hand up over the length, dragging his nails across it through the fabric before instead rubbing his hand against Vegetto’s abdomen, purposely careful not to touch him where he most desired it.

“Ojito . . .”

“That’s not a proper answer, is it?” Keeping his hand making teasing movements around his groin, Ojito moved up his body to tongue at Vegetto’s potara – the potara that matched his own. “I asked if you liked it.” He traced the shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue, his voice low and barely above a whisper, “If you do, just say the magic word and I’ll give you more.” He chuckled in Vegetto’s ear as he buried his right hand in his hair to yank his head back and expose his throat. “Well? I could do this all day if you’d prefer that instead.”

Vegetto swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Magic word? He wanted him to say ‘please’ didn’t he? He wanted him to tell him to continue. The Saiyan’s face felt even warmer, that warmth spreading throughout his body. He wanted to cover up his face so Ojito couldn’t look at him anymore and embarrass him further, but he knew Ojito would only pull his arms away and make even more of a show out of it.

“Nothing to say?” Ojito nipped at his ear before instead moving to lightly bite on his throat, “Is it because you like this? Do you want me to mark you up? I could leave marks all over your body.” He growled at the thought, licking his lips before sucking hard on Vegetto’s throat to leave a dark mark. Vegetto hissed lightly, but made no move to stop him. “It’s nice, isn’t it? I love the idea. You’re brilliant.” He leaned back enough to look Vegetto in the eyes once more, those half-lidded golden eyes that always held mischief. 

Without breaking eye contact, the hand that was toying with Vegetto’s groin instead grabbed the Saiyan’s neglected tail, his fingers dancing down the length, watching as Vegetto’s eyes grew wide and panicked . . . before he finally reached the base and gave it a squeeze. Vegetto made no noise other than a choked-back, shuddered breath. “Oh? So you _are_ sensitive here. I’ve discovered quite the treasure, haven’t I?” He slid the hand up and down the base of Vegetto’s tail, squeezing and twisting each time he reached the bottom again. The tail curled and puffed up and Vegetto’s breathing grew more and more ragged and shallow. 

Vegetto began to fidget more, his hands gripping the sheets to the point of nearly ripping them before he finally grabbed Ojito’s arm to stop him. “O-Ojito . . . .p . . . please . . .”

“. . . heh, I thought you’d never ask.”


	31. 31 - Vegeta x Goku 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku isn't the greatest kisser - he honestly sucks at it. Vegeta decides it's time for training of a different sort to mend that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for @pastelningen on Twitter. Pairing is Vegeta x Goku. Rating is Mature (sexual). No warnings apply.

“Has Chichi ever told you that you suck at kissing, Kakarot?” Vegeta folded his arms across his chest, his lips pursed as he eyed the larger Saiyan.

Goku had only just arrived at Capsule Corp (Bulma and Chichi had taken off for a day of shopping and pampering again) and already Vegeta seemed upset with him. “Huh? Suck at kissing? Not that I can remember.” Goku scratched at his head, his brows turned upward in confusion. “I just thought that kissing was kissing. Is there a way to be good or bad at it?” He had never considered it before and Chichi hadn’t ever said anything. Did kissing require training like fighting did? Were there certain techniques to it?

“What a tolerant woman.” The smaller of the two clicked his tongue and was silent for a moment, mulling over an idea that had sat in the back of his mind for a while now. “I’ll teach you, then.” It would likely be awkward, but it would be well-worth it in the long run.

“Teach me? Oh! Thanks!” Goku grinned sheepishly and followed Vegeta as his friend turned to head to their usual spot.

The two of them had made a habit of commandeering one of the spare bedrooms in the spacious home. Whereas they’d both been awkward and shy about their rendez-vous in the past, they were now more or less comfortable with each encounter. Bulma and Chichi were most certainly aware, though they were kind enough not to say anything about it. Just the thought that Bulma knew made Vegeta uneasy, so he was thankful that they never really discussed it.

“Sit on the bed.” Vegeta watched as Goku did as told. He looked so damn confused, but that was almost his usual expression anyhow. “I’m going to kiss you and I want you to kiss me back.”

“. . . but I always do that, Vegeta.” Goku put his hands down on the bed at his sides, his fingers gripping nervously at the sheets. He wasn’t really sure what he was doing wrong, but he didn’t like the idea that Vegeta was unhappy about something. He loved sparring with Vegeta, playing with Vegeta, kissing Vegeta . . .

“I’ll teach you how to do it better. Just follow my lead.” Vegeta sat on the bed beside Goku, but got on his knees so he sat higher than him. He grasped Goku’s face, a hand on each cheek, and turned his head so he could look him in the eyes. Even now, he still had that confused expression. Did he dare think it was cute? The same thought had crossed his mind several times now, but he’d sooner die than say it.

“Uh . . . Vegeta?”

“Hush.” Vegeta leaned in, closed his eyes, and captured Goku’s lips just as he had so many times before. As usual, Goku was completely straight-lipped, almost like kissing a warm corpse or something. How dull. It was fine, though. Goku responded well to training of all kinds, so hopefully this would be no different.

The Saiyan prince ran his tongue along Goku’s lower lip. The intention was to coax him into opening his mouth, but instead he pried himself away.

“W-what was that!?” Goku put a hand over his mouth, his brows furrowed with deep confusion.

“When I do that, you’re supposed to open your mouth.” Vegeta kept his hands on Goku’s face.

“Open my mouth while kissing?”

“Yes. Don’t question every little thing. Why don’t you try to follow your instincts? Don’t think too deeply about any of it.” Not that Goku was known for deep thinking or anything. “Trust me, just as you have with everything else lately.” 

Again Vegeta leaned in and captured his lips, once more running his tongue along the quivering lower lip of his partner. This time, though, Goku hesitated for only a moment before parting his lips and allowing Vegeta’s tongue to slip inside. Vegeta could feel him tense up considerably from the intrusion, the other Saiyan’s tongue shrinking to the back of his mouth briefly before slowly finding its way back to that of Vegeta.

Did he get it now?

Vegeta slipped his hands away from Goku’s cheeks and down to his chest, pushing him down onto the bed and following with him so he could lie on top. Not once did they break their liplock.

Just as they often did battle, their tongues now did the same, separating only long enough so each could take a short gasp of air and return to fight again. Goku’s hands found their way to Vegeta’s back, gripping at the fabric of the shirt he wore. 

It was Vegeta who finally broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting them for a moment before the prince licked it away. Goku lay beneath him, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth hanging open as his chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. “Well, Kakarot? Did you learn something?” He buried a hand in the man’s hair, tugging at the soft, black locks.

Goku just stared at him for a moment, still very much lost in a daze, “Maybe . . . can we practice some more?”


	32. 32 - Bardock x OC 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue accidentally cuts herself while preparing dinner and the scent of blood ignites an intense fear in Bardock. He shows a more gentle side and shows that perhaps he cares a bit more for Sue than he lets on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was requested by @LoveBadaGine on Twitter. The character “Sue” is the original character created by LoveBadaGine. Sue is a human on Earth who Bardock has been visiting and getting intimate with.
> 
> Pairing is Bardock x Sue (OC). Rating is Teen. No warnings apply.

“Bardock will love this.” Sue nearly sang the words as she chopped vegetables to put in the stew she was making. A stew full of a wealth of vegetables and heavy with meat – Bardock would surely love it! It was a recipe she’d thought up on her own and she had been looking forward to this night all week. It warmed her heart when Bardock enjoyed her cooking and even complimented her for it. Any hint of a smile or single kind word made her efforts worth it. Would he enjoy tonight’s meal far more than the others?

Though as she daydreamed of what his reaction might be, she grew careless in her work and as she brought down the knife once more, she instead cut the side of one of her fingers. She was lucky that instincts kicked in and prevented her from cutting too deeply, but the pain was enough that she dropped the knife to the floor and quickly grabbed the wounded finger with her opposite hand. “Ah ah ah . . .” It stung and she could feel the stickiness of blood seep from the wound.

It was only moments later that Bardock entered through the usual open window in Sue’s apartment. He could smell that she was preparing dinner, but his keen senses also picked up on a very distinct scent . . . blood.

His mind naturally assumed the worst and images flashed through his mind of Sue horribly injured or – even worse – _dead_. “Sue!” He hurried from her bedroom, following his nose to the kitchen where the scent of blood grew stronger. His heart was pounding hard in his chest to the point that it sounded like his ears were ringing. _Who hurt her!? He would kill them!! If she was dead . . . if she was dead . . ._

But the moment he laid eyes upon her, it felt as though a world of weight was lifted away from him. “Sue . . .”

“Ah- Bardock. You are earlier than expected.” She held a small rag around her finger, a box of bandages on the table in front of her. She was in the middle of trying to slow the bleeding and clean the wound.

“Are you okay? I smelled blood the moment I stepped foot in here.” He hurried to her side, his eyes immediately falling on the rag, “You are injured . . .” He could feel his anger and worry rising once more. “Who hurt you!?”

“N-no one, Bardock! I made a mistake, is all.” She nodded her head to the knife that still lay on the floor, “I was careless while preparing dinner. It isn’t anything serious, I’m sure.” She did feel awful, though. How embarrassing for Bardock to arrive and see such a mess!

“Let me see.” Bardock carefully took her hand and slowly removed the rag around it. The blood was smeared a bit around the wound itself, but he could tell she had already tried to clean it. Clean it with what, though? What method did the people of Earth use? 

Not giving it much thought other than that, Bardock brought the injured finger to his lips and began to lightly lick at the cut. He slowly lapped up the blood that had been smeared around it as well as new blood that leaked out. Bardock picked up a bandage from the counter and, after fiddling with it for a moment to understand how these Earth bandages functioned, placed the bandage neatly over the wound. “There. I hope that it will heal quic- Sue?” He furrowed his brows with concern when he noticed her staring at him with wide eyes, her face incredibly red.

“You look very flushed – are you okay? Were there more injuries? I can tend to those as well.” He eyed her all over, his hands resting on her shoulders.

Sue only grew more flustered by the second, “A-ah, n-no! I am fine, Bardock. Thank you.” Her face felt so warm and her heart was beating faster than she’d ever felt. Had he really just _licked_ her wound? Was that something his race did? And . . . and he had seemed so worried for her well-being . . . Bardock generally seemed very cold and aloof, but every now and then he showed a more gentle and caring side. “You are a very good person, Bardock.”

“Hmph . . .” The Saiyan turned his head, trying his best to ignore the compliment. “You can continue cooking, right?” He inspected the partially-chopped ingredients.

“Ah! Yes of course!”

“Just . . . be careful this time.” Bardock leaned against the wall, a faint blush on his cheeks from his embarrassment at showing concern for this woman. Though . . . he was beyond relieved that she was okay.

“I will, Bardock.” A smile on her face once more, Sue hummed softly as she continued prepping their meal under Bardock’s watchful gaze.


	33. 33 - Tights x Beets 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a round of fun in the bedroom, Beets is suddenly overcome with emotion. Luckily, Tights is there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is Tights x Beets. Rating is Explicit (Sexual). No warnings apply. This is a continuation of drabble #22.
> 
> This drabble was written for @jung_anders on Twitter.

After a fun tease in the livingroom, the two had gone back to the bedroom for more playtime. Tights had Beets quite worked up and surely he thought she would either release him for sex or she would ride him . . . but no. Today, Tights wanted to spice things up and so she instead had him on his back the bed, his mouth still gagged by his tie and his wrists now bound to his ankles. Tights donned a strap-on and it was _she_ who did the fucking this time.

Beets looked surprised by the change, but certainly didn’t appear against it. He moaned and writhed with each thrust, his fingers curling and uncurling and hands tugging at his bindings with his desire to touch her. Tights did not give in, though, and left him bound as she wrapped her hand around his neglected cock, pumping him until he finally reached release.

Tights wiped the mess from Beets’ stomach with a rag she had by the bedside, then chucked the rag to the floor. “Wasn’t that fun? Give me just a sec and I’ll untie you, okay? Unless . . . you want to stay like that.” She winked and chuckled, turning to the side for a moment so she could remove the strap-on and toss it to the floor as well. She would just wash everything later.

“Alright, let’s get these off of y-“ The words died on her lips as she heard a muffled sound from Beets. It wasn’t muffled words, though, or even just a muffled sigh. It sounded very much like . . . sobbing. “Beets?” She glanced up at his face, noticing he’d turned his head to the side. Still, that didn’t hide the tears streaming from his eyes or the obvious, choked-back sobs that were now wracking his body. What had happened? Did he not enjoy himself after all? Had she hurt him? It was unusual to see him so emotional.

“Hang on just a second longer, okay?” Her hands shook as she hastily unfastened the bindings and tossed them off the bed. Then, with a bit more care, she unfastened the tie that she’d put around his head earlier to muffle him. “There. Everything is off . . . Beets-“

“I don’t . . .” He swallowed hard, turning onto his side to face away from her. He didn’t want her to see him like this. “I don’t understand what is wrong. I just . . . I don’t know.” He felt such a rush of emotion that seemed to have come out of nowhere. Why would he cry? Why now, of all times? After everything he’d been through up until now? Why was it this one thing that made him sob like this?

“Beets . . . it’s okay. You can cry in front of me.” It was certainly unnerving to see a Saiyan man, who generally came off as cold and aloof, cry so openly. “I’m here for you.” She lay down on the bed behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding tightly to him. Her face was just behind his head so he could still hear her voice, “I didn’t hurt you, did I? Did I do something against your wishes?”

“N-no . . . I just . . .” Tights was very kind. She always made sure he was comfortable, that he was okay. Everything was done with his safety and happiness in mind in addition to her own. Quite unlike . . . _that_ woman, who nearly killed him when mating. This human woman, though . . . she was gentle, even when showing a dominant side. Where had such a person been all his life? “This is pathetic of me. I shouldn’t be showing so much-“

“Beets. It’s fine. Let it out. Whatever is upsetting you, I am always here to listen. Please understand that I will never judge you. I want to be here for you, even outside of the bedroom.”

“I think . . . I’m not sure. It was as though the rush of orgasm just . . . pushed me over the edge for some reason. I just felt this overwhelming gush of emotion. I thought back to . . . the things that had happened before I came to Earth . . . all of those things . . .” He pursed his lips before rolling to face her, her arms still around his waist. “Thank you, Tights. Thank you for so many things that I cannot begin to explain right now. You give me hope.” He offered her a faint smile, his lips quivering once more as she reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes.

She freed one of her hands so she could pull his face into her bosom and bury the hand in his hair. “It’s okay. You can always talk with me about it. I know how much those memories hurt you. I just hope someday I can help make them weigh a little less on your heart.” Her fingers lightly stroked his head as he sobbed into her chest. It was fine if he wanted to cry – she would hold him for as long as he needed.


	34. 34 - Zamasu & Z Gogeta 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite sure what to do with himself now that he is in Hell, Zamasu follows Gogeta around like a lost puppy and observes him. Why is it that the damned spirits seem to adore this Saiyan so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Rykun_DSZ on Twitter. This drabble is a continuation of drabble #28. Rating is teen. No warnings apply

It hadn’t been very long since Zamasu had arrived in Hell. There was no day and night cycle, so the god didn’t have a clue as to how much time had passed. Then again, he didn’t have such a cycle in the realm of the Kais, either. Would he really have to spend an eternity in this place, though? An eternity surrounded by this drab and dull atmosphere and very peculiar company.

Gogeta.

He’d been angry upon the sight of yet another damned Saiyan – another fusion of Son Goku and Vegeta! But this one seemed . . . different? He could not quite place his finger on the reason, but somehow he didn’t seem _as_ irritating as the others. Not yet, anyhow.

“Are you going to follow me everywhere I go?” The Saiyan in question stopped walking and glanced back over his shoulder at the god. He looked just as disinterested as always, his lips stretched into a thin line.

“That’s- What else am I to do? I . . . perhaps if I follow you, I can find a means of escape!” Zamasu curled his hands into fists at his sides. He was embarrassed to admit that he’d rather not be left by himself in this place. It was absolutely massive and he was worried that if he lost sight of this Saiyan, he’d never find him again. Something like that shouldn’t be a problem, but to be left completely alone here would be torture for a god who loved to talk.

“. . . you can just say you’d be lonely.” Gogeta turned his head to look forward once more and continued walking, ignoring the stuttered protests from the god behind him.

Loneliness . . . Gogeta both did and did not understand the concept of that. He had the memories of Vegeta and Goku in his mind, so he understood their friendship and their families, but he did not have those sorts of feelings himself. He’d never known friendship. He’d never known family. How could he long for something he’d never had? He did want to understand such things, though. He wanted to feel what Goku and Vegeta had felt. He wanted to feel those things for himself.

They wandered along in silence for a bit, the sound of their footsteps swallowed by the general ambience of Hell. It was gigantic and stretched seemingly into infinity, though as empty as it appeared, Zamasu felt the presence of countless spirits. Where were they? Did they not keep their bodies? Were they hiding?

“You guys can come out, you know.” Gogeta spoke abruptly, stopping in his tracks and placing his hands on his hips, “This guy can’t do anything to you. I’ll stop him if he even tries.”

“Who are you ta-“ The question died on Zamasu’s lips as a small flurry of white wisps flew toward them from every direction. There was a flourish of high-pitched sounds as they encircled Gogeta, nuzzling at his arms and legs and hair like a pet might do with a beloved owner. “Wh-what are these? And what is that awful noise?”

Gogeta rested his hand over a spirit that had set itself upon his chest, “Isn’t it obvious? They’re the souls of the damned – sent to Hell, just like you.”

“And just like _you_! Do not look down on me when you are exactly the same!” 

“I am not the same. I was born here – not sent here.” Gogeta’s eyes narrowed briefly before he instead turned his attention to the spirits.

Born here? How was one _born_ in Hell? Did he mean that his fusion occurred in Hell? Not that it mattered. What reason did Zamasu have to know about that? He wasn’t curious or anything. “Oh . . . I demand that you provide more information on that statement. Keeping secrets from a god is a sin.” His words lacked their usual bite, but he looked down his nose at the Saiyan to try and save face.

“. . . you can just say you’re curious, you know? Why are you so difficult? There isn’t anyone here who would judge you.” The spirit on his chest began to loudly squeak to him and he stared at it as though listening.

“How can you tolerate that awful noise!?”

“Sorry, can you repeat that? This god is very obnoxious.”

Zamasu let his mouth hang open slightly, dumbfounded that this bastard had the nerve to call _him_ obnoxious!! How dare this filthy, pathetic un-mortal utter such a thing! 

“Oh, yeah, I think he kept his body because he is a god. I’m not really sure, though.” Gogeta spoke to the squeaking wisp, completely ignoring his tag-along.

“Impudent.” Zamasu clenched his teeth, watching Gogeta’s apparent conversation with this creature who did not speak properly. How did he understand such a thing when a god could not? “. . . you can understand them?” The god’s angry expression faded to neutral. If he gave him too much trouble, Gogeta may just ditch him. Why did that possibility bother him so much?

“Yeah. I’ve spent a lot of time with them, so I can understand them. It’s nice to be able to talk normally with someone, though. I’ve not really had the chance before. There isn’t anyone else here.” Gogeta’s voice trailed off toward the end, his cheeks tinting a light shade of pink.

Did this former mortal just admit that he was thankful for his presence? As well he should be! Though . . . Zamasu would never admit it, but he was also thankful Gogeta was here.

The awkwardness of the moment lingered until Zamasu cleared his throat and swatted at a spirit who flew too close to him-

-Earning a swift slap to the back of his head from Gogeta.


End file.
